NERDS Her Sweet, Sweet, Voice
by XxSilverhopexX
Summary: Trouble is afoot as an ex-agent is hungry for revenge against the NERDS, or to be more exact, their leader, agent Brand. The enemy? An twelve year old girl with an hypnotic voice. Can she be stopped? Or will the NERDS finally fall?
1. Chapter 1

A girl about twelve smirked. A boy with stunning good looks passed by, in the middle of a heated conversation with a girl with curly blond hair tied into two pig tails and large square, black glasses. _Ah yes, Ruby and Jackson. Members of the N.E.R.D.S gang huh? _ the girl thought. The girl had ebony hair that was twisted into two, thin braids and was wearing a crimason, short dress and black skinny jeans. Her eyes was a brilliant shade of blue and seemed to drawn people closer, almost like a moth to a flame. But her voice was her true talent. Her voice was almost like a fishing net and the people were the fishes. They were instantly caught. Her voice had a hypnotic ring to it and can stop anyone in their tracks. Clearing her voice lightly, she let out her voice. She sang a haunting tune, gradually raising her tone to be higher and lower. Jackson and Ruby stopped, their eyes glazing over a bit. The girl purposely made sure to keep her tone soft, to only have them under her spell for a while. The girl's voice only stopped them and they were still able to think like themselves.

"Hello Ruby, Jackson." the girl grinned. "Or should I say Pufferfish and Braceface?" Ruby's eyes widen as if she was trying to gain control of herself as Jackson stood there dumbly, obviously too drawn in by her song. "My, my, my, don't you look shock. But I suppose finding out how one has learned the secrets of a spy agency is quite shocking." the girl gave a laugh as Ruby slowly moved a finger. "Can't say I'm shocked you're breaking out of the spell Pufferfish. I only rendered you unable to move." She glanced at Jackson who just stood there. " Braceface looks like he needs help huh? But I suppose you all are communicating through the little devices in your head. Oh and don't worry, I caught you guys after school so no one will be bothering or finding out your secrets."

"That's good to hear." Jackson stated as his braces went to work. " And for the record, I was never caught in your song. " His braces lashed forward, lunging at the girl. Ruby was finally freed from the trap and imedeatly called the rest of the force.

Matilda was the first to arrive, a cocky smirk on her face. "So your the bad guy huh? Can't really see a threat but at least I can try out a new wrestling move I created. It's called the Medusa Twirl." the girl smiled politely.

"Is this the threat of the NERDS? Can't say I'm impressed. But who am I to deny a chance to fight?" the girl smiled as she brought out a katana** (A single edged japanese sword )** "Let's go Wheezer, I should have a bit of entertainment before facing the others." And with that, she slashed forward, only missing Wheezer by a centimeter. Wheezer backed off, a look of pure glee embroded onto her face. Clearly, she was excited to have an enemy she can fully take on. Tapping on her inhalers, she zoomed upward. Then, using her left inhalers, she sent a stream of fire into the girl's face. The girl laughed as she simply dodged it.

Finally, Julio and Duncan arrived. Duncan gritted his teeth as he spied the girl slicing at Wheezer, light cuts spraying across Wheezer's arm. Jackson was trying to help but the girl aimed five ninja stars at him, pining him against the wall by the shirt. His braces twirled into a shield and blocked the five other ninja stars coming his way. Julio quickly crammed s'mores into his mouth and gave a roar. He raced to the girl.

The girl merely glanced his way. " Ah, everyone's here? Good. " She turned to Jackson who was now using his braces to take the ninja stars out of his shirt. Closing her eyes, she started to sing. This time the melody was much more cruel. The song was wordless, yet a message was clear. Jackson stopped struggling. His eyes glazed over much more then before. Matilda stopped to stare at horror at Jackson as he sent his braces to Wheezer. She gave a yelp as the braces dragged her down, desperately trying to fly away. Ruby ran to the girl, scratching the red bumps that appeared. Duncan ran up the wall, trying to shoot Jackson with paste. As for Flinch, he lifted the girl.

But the girl didn't seem to be scared. She wasn't screaming or crying. No, she was giving Flinch an amused smile.

"So, you're Flinch huh? Lord Simon told me much about you." she whispered into his ear. Flinch hesitated, giving the girl enough time to press his pressure point.

"Simon sent you here?" Duncan asked, finally trapping Jackson. Jackson slowly stopped and slumped on the floor, unconsious. Ruby and Matilda rushed to Jackson, checking his pulse.

"Why yes, he has quite a grudge with you. Of course, you can say he's very _hypnotic_ when it comes to deciding to work with him or not. But then again, my voice blocks out his teeth. Finding it a rare for something to block his mind control, he recruited me." the girl smiled. "And they don't call me Siren for nothing." Duncan glared at her.

" Why did you join him?" Ruby asked. Siren smirked.

" Well, let's just say I have my own reasons for wanting to bring you guys down." she slowly pulled out a tiny smoke bomb. " And tell Brand I won't forgive him."

And with that, she vanished, leaving behind red, curling smoke. Jackson slowly opened his eyes and gave a low groan.

"Please tell me that girl is gone." he grumbled " Or else I would have to get up." Matilda shook her head, completely bewildered.

"She said she was sent from Simon. And I can see why. Her voice is quite entrancing. I almost fell under her spell. " Ruby explained. Duncan worked to release Jackson from the glue. Flinch still laid crumpled up. Ruby ran to check on him.

"So, she is the new target." Jackson muttered as he stared outside the window. "Brand has a lot to explain."

* * *

"Excellent job Siren." Simon commented "You have the job. Siren smirked.

"Thank you Lord Simon. I promise to serve you faithfully." She promised, her voice charming then. "Please, allow me to demonstrate my power a bit further." Turning to an army of goons she put on a head microphone she started to sing a jazzy ballad. The goons swayed a bit, mouths drooping and eyes glazed over. After a few notes, she stopped and glanced at Simon. He shared the similar features as the goons.

"Dont tell me you thought I was serious?" she mocked " No, this is _my_ chance for revenge against Brand." she walked forward, whispering in Simon's ear.

"Track down the NERDS. Bring in one hostage." she hissed. Simon nodded slowly and slid out of his chair. Almost in a dream, he ordered a pack of goons to bring one to her.

"Very soon Brand." The girl murmured " Your life ends soon." She stabbed a knife on a screenshot of Brand, the blade piercing his dazzling smile.

* * *

"So who is she?" Ruby demanded as Benjamin projected a video of Siren. Her face was peaceful and calm as she disabled the security camera.

"No, it can't be her..." Ms. Holidays gasped. "But I saw her..." Brand looked at the video as it played and stopped at the exact moment the camera zoomed onto her face. Her teal eyes seemed to glow on the screen. Brand almost stopped breathing for good. The name Siren stirred up terrible memories. He closed his eyes as he heard shrieks and screams of pain.

"Well," Duncan started "She sure is a calm fighter. Her skills almost overpowered Wheezer's and her voice was hypnotic enough to put Jackson in a trance for a while." Jackson shuddered. Brand swung his look to Wheezer in astonishment. He had never seen Wheezer lose in comabt. Her inhalers would have given her an advantage as she would have been able to fly and burn her foes.

_Oh of course. _Brand thought, frustrated._ Siren would have been much more advance with her moves._

_"_Well? Who is this?" Matilda asked, her unibrow furrowed. Ms. Holiday swallowed hard.

"Siren was...well..." she glanced at Brand. Brand nodded, his mouth feeling metallic.

"Siren was thought to have been killed in combat.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Agent Brand!" a voice rang out. Alexander Brand turned his head to see an eleven year old girl with bright blue eyes and shiny black hair that was twisted into a neat bun. She was wearing a light blue and silvery tank-top and black jeans. The girl had on combat boots that she used to march straight at him. _

_"Hello Agent Sorethroat."He greeted. Sorethroat, by far was one of his most favorite agents. She was bright and reminded him a bit of Ms. Holidays in the personality department. Sorethroat had troubles with her voice box and couldn't speak very well. The doctors reported it was an unknown cause why she suddenly lost her voice. Only Brand knew why. Her father had dumped her, out on the streets,and left her to fend for herself. This had traumatized her well enough for her to lose her voice. _

_Until she met Agent Crosseye. Crosseye was the leader back then, he was able to detect traps and trickery using his squinty eyes. Crosseyes' real name was Jake Shodster. Jake was pale and scrawny but well trained. He was also the only one Sorethroat would trust. He persuaded her to join NERDS and trained her. While training, Agent__ Crosseye realized how much he felt for her and wanted to make her life better. They had spent many missions together and even suspected them to be dating. On April 12th, it was another mission._

_However, this one would be different. Unlike every other mission, not everyone would come back. No, this time, a certain someone would be gone, forever._

_Or so they thought._

* * *

"What?" Jackson demanded. "What do you mean she was killed in combat. We _just _saw her." Brand shook his head, limping on his bad leg.

"That's just it. We aren't sure on how she managed to survive." Ms. Holiday answered. Ruby looked at her, puzzled.

"So basically what you're saying is that this girl, named Siren, has somehow survived from Death, so to speak?" Matilda wondered out loud. "Huh, now I _really_ wished I was abled to fight her longer." Brand looked at her sternly.

"You would have been killed. She has been working under Crosseye, one of the greatest NERDS agent." He said. "I'm not saying you're weak, I just want you to learn moves that will help you before you face off." Matilda looked crestfallen but nodded.

"We may have training but what are we going to do about her voice? It is almost like Heathcliff's hypnotic teeth?" Ruby asked.

"We'll figure it out along the way." replied Ms. Holiday

"I have a bad feeling about Siren." Jackson muttered. Despite her charming looks"

* * *

"Ms. Siren? Package delivery for you." A man's voice rang throughout the house. The package delivery man sighed impatiently. Every single day, he is forced to stay outside whether in the freezing cold or the blazing hot.

Suddenly the door swung open. A boy with large buck teeth and glazed over eyes stood in the doorframe.

"Ms. Siren is unavailable at the moment. I would be happy to take the package for her."the boy said in a monotone. The man nodded and handed him the package. Sure, he would get fired for not handing it to the real person but he didn't care anymore. Maybe finally, he would be able to rest.

As he was walking back to his truck that was parked a few blocks away, he felt a siting sensation on his neck. With a yelp, he pulled out a dart.

"Wh-what the-" he started before he slumped against the truck. A boy with braces was the last thing he saw.

* * *

"Is he awake yet?" A girls voice jolted the man awake. Groaning. He opened his eye a crack to see eight blurry figures. Finally, opening his eyes fully, he could see their faces better.

There were about six kids in a- wait, where was he?

"Ahhhhhh!" he screamed as he realized they're flying in space. One of them, a girl with black hair and a unibrow put a finger to her lips.

"You better shut your trap before I make you." she warned. A man, with a limp on one of his legs frowned.

"Now, now Wheezer. No need to get violent." he said sternly. The postoffice man nodded.

"Y-yeah, violence is never the answer." he stammered. The girl leered at him as he shrunk back into his seat.

"Never mind her, we need answers." another girl added. The girl had platinum hair was looked oddly familiar. The delivery man snapped his fingers.

"Hey! Weren't you a pagent girl once?" He asked. The girl looked at him, a sign of recognition flared in her eyes.

"Yeah, weren't you the judge?" she asked. He nodded. He remembered her, kicking a dummy's head clean off. Frightened, he gave her ten out of ten.

"That's not the point. The point is that we need to know where Siren lives." a guy with braces demanded.

"Hey, you're the kid who brought here on this, this spaceship of yours!" the man shouted. "And besides, it's against the rules at the post office to tell classified information!" The girl with curly blond hair sighed.

" Listen, buddy, we are part of a secret agency and she's a wanted criminal." The blond girl said. The man gulped.

"Fine, I'll talk." he grumbled.

After he told them the address, a chubby boy widdened his eyes.

"That's Heathcliff's house!" a hyper kid stuttered as he crammed pie after pie slice in his mouth. The asian girl signaled to the other man. The other man nodded as he plunged a dart into the guys arm.

"Oh man, not again." the delivery man groaned as he drifted to a slumber.

* * *

Siren watched from afar as Heathcliff arrived from the door. Siren slipped out of the shadow and slowly lifted the box open. It was a black headset microphone. The number thirteen glowed a silver shine.

"Well, it's about time." She grumbled as she tried it on. Clicking it on,she did a simple scale. The sound echoed, much louder with her new microphone.

Suddenly the door slammed open. Two kids glared at her, revenge clear in their eyes.

"You're underarrest Siren!" Jackson snapped, his braces snapping at her. Siren smirked, turning her microphone all the way up.

"Try and catch me." she laughed. Jackson's braces twirled around her waist and lifted her into the air.

"Looks like he just did." The Hyena smirked. Siren glanced at her before she started to sing.

"_Listen to my voice, my song._

_Do not worry, it won't take long. _

_Those who face me will meet their demise,_

_Oh don't you ever wish you were more wise_

_My heart is colder the moon._

_My powers you'll find out soon. _

_For this is the way I will trap Brand._

_The thought of this makes me feel grand._

_You're braces, though strong won't trap me for long,_

_Once you listen to my hypnotic song. _

_Leave, Hyena, and forget your chance to win._

_Pretend it's been sucked down in an endless bin._

_I am Siren, the voice of your mind._

_My next hideout will be harder to find. _

_So leave, Hyena you have no chance,_

_Don't even bother to give us a glance." _

The Hyena's eyes were glazed over as she walked away. Jackson seemed frozen, his eyes wide and his fists clenched.

"Hm, well looks like I didn't need to get Heathcliff to kidnapped one of you, you willingly came my way." Siren simpered as she snapped her fingers. A goon arrived quickly.

"Make sure to tie him up with chains. Fail, and I will personally see to your doom." Siren ordered. The goon nodded as he dragged the frozen Jackson away.

Siren smirked, her plan was already in motion. She gripped a knife in her hand, the blade sparkling in the light. She had set the bait, now all she had to do was wait for the fishes to nibble


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson woke up in a room. His hands was bond behind his back with tight rope.

_Not very smart huh Siren. _He thought as his braces worked to free him. _My mouth isn't covered so I could break free with my braces. _The ropes instantly cut away. Just as he was about to get up, the door flew open.

"Good morning sleepy head." Siren smirked, her blue eyes narrowed. She was wearing a light blue tank top with dark skinny jeans and a head band with a large sapphire flower. Her ears were decorated with blue feather earrimgs and she was wearing combat boots. Jackson couldn't help but stare. Her expression was cool and merciless, her eyes were voids that sucked him in.

"That was too easy to break out with." he scoffed,trying to see her expression crumble, to see her cold eyes enraged. Siren smiled softly.

"Why of course, you do want to explore this house for weapons right?" she asked,gently lifting something out of her pocket. Jackson gaped as she pulled out a tiny snake. The snake hissed at him, snapping it's jaws.

"Wh-why do you want me here?" Jackson stuttered, looking around for anymore snakes crawling about. Siren raised her right perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"You are the bait for your ringleader of course." she replied, stroking the snake. The snake curled around her finger. "Brand would come running here looking for his agent."

"Why?" Jackson demanded "Why do you hate him so much?" Siren, before walking out glanced at him.

"Because he almost had me killed."

* * *

"So, where do you think they are?" Brand murmured. Ms. Holiday smiled at him . He blushed as she held his hand reassuringly.

"They're probably going to be here soon." she answered, taking a sip of coffee.

"When do you want to tell them the truth?" the lunch lady who really wasn't a lady asked. The lunch lady had buffy arms and a body that needed to be shaved. See, the lunch 'lady' was actually a man in disguise. Brand sighed, placing a hand over his tired eyes.

"Never." he mumbled. Sorethroat's screams echoed in his ears.

"We have to tell them sooner or later Alexander. They need to know why Siren is after them." Brand uncovered his eyes to see Ms. Holiday's expecting expression. He sighed as the memory flooded into his mind.

* * *

_"Um, Agent Brand sir?" Sorethroat asked hesitantly "That looks really high. I mean, even if the diamonds The Hatcher are there, doesn't it seem weird to go down there?" Brand smiled softly before ruffling her hair. They were on a cliff with a rickety bridge they were meant to cross. Diamonds were on the other side and they were to be brought back before a villianess named the Hatcher who needed the for her machine_

_"It'll be fine kiddo." Crosseyes teased, pulling her into a hug. "You're going to be with Brand. I'll be waiting for you." Sorethroat managed to muster a brave face before walking towards the bridge. Brand went first, walking carefully. Then Sorethroat walked, taking tiny steps at a time. _

_Just as Sorethroat was about to reach the end, the bridge creaked, swinging. She shrieked, clinging to the bridge as the middle part broke. She swung helplessly, trying to climb back up._

_"Hold on!" Brand shouted. Sorethroat whimpered as he grabbed onto her hands. He pulled as hard as he could but it was futile. Her fingers slipped from his grasp. She screamed, the whole down until a loud thud echoed in the valley._

* * *

Jackson stared at the spot where she was, her words repeating themselves in his head.

_Because he almost had killed me. _She had said it so simply. Not raging, screaming or crying. And if Jackson didn't know better, he would have assumed she had a small,soft grin.

But it's not like he believed her. Brand would never do anything to hurt anyone unless they were a criminal.

Siren was a strange girl. She always kept her cool, calm expression, never bothered to ask for help or help in any way and she was never seen unhappy. Jackson thought about how she was so unlike his team members. But maybe, by smoothing talking, he can escape.

After all, he _was_ the charming Jackson.

* * *

"So tell us again what happened?" Matilda asked the Hyena, worried. The Hyena sighed deeply before repeating her tale.

"Well, Jackson and I went over to Siren and tried to make her go to jail. But then she started singing and her voice, her stupid charming voice broke into a song. I couldn't move, I only moved when she ordered me to. I was trapped in my own head, it felt like a new personality was in my mind, finally taking over. Finally taking control." She shuddered, her eyes haunted.

"But I thought you had earplugs in?" Ruby asked, perplexed. The Hyena nodded.

"We did but-"

"But her voice can go through anything." a voice interupted them. The girls turned around to see Brand limping their way. "That was one of her upgrades."

"_Upgrades?"_the girls exclaimed. Brand nodded.

"Yes, Siren was a NERDS agent."

* * *

Siren stared at herself in the mirror. She was in the dinning room and her violin was set up and ready to play. The violin was the only thing that can give her peace. The sound of the violin was soothing even without having upgrades. She lifted the violin and went to a simple position. There was no music, Siren held it in her head instead of a sheet.

She took a deep breath and gently dragged her bow across the strings. Gradually, the sound went from easy scales to full on songs Siren memorized. The birds grew silent as she played, as if interested in her song.

The door slowly opened as Jackson Jones stepped in. He was smiling widely, his eyes gleaming as he swaggered to her.

"Why hello there beauty." He purred. Siren glanced at him, gently putting her violin down. Her bright sapphire eyes narrowed. "Nice little guitar there."

"Actually, , it's a violin. It's nowhere near a guitar. " she replied briskly. She started to put her prized instrument away. As the case snapped close, Jackson placed his hand on her's. Siren glanced at him, her expression cold.

"Look, I think your really cute. And I really want to buy you flowers. But I'm locked up so can you let me go get the flowers?" Jackson asked smoothly, his grin widening. Siren smiled, her blue eyes bright.

"Really? Well too bad for you then." she dropped her happy expression. Her eyes went back to their bored expression, her face turned calm. "Sneak out your own way Jones. Don't try to mess with me." she turned around and passed him, softy hitting his green sleeve on his t-shirt.

* * *

Jackson was stunned. It finally happened. He finally found a girl who doesnt care about his charms. Sure, Ruby and Matilda didn't like him either but that was different. He shook his head as he went back to the other room he was in. The room was a light teal with a white border. Cabinets that were a pearly white was shoved into the left wall. Spying a bed, he landed down, closing his eyes in frustration.

"What to do..." he muttered. He opened his eyes to see a poster of a familiar man. His smile was pierced with ninja stars, daggers sticking out of his eyes. Jackson screamed as he recognized the man. He saw him everyday.

It was Agent Alexander Brand.

He held his hand on his heart, trying to calm down. Siren's voice drifted from the next room over.

"_Oh, how about a round of applause? Yeah,__  
_

_A standing ovation._

_Oh, yeah yeah yeah. _

_You look dumb right now, _

_Standing outside my house._

_You're so ugly when you cry_  
_Please, just cut it out_

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_  
_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_  
_But you put on quite a show_  
_Really had me going_  
_But now it's time to go_  
_Curtain's finally closing_  
_That was quite a show_  
_Very entertaining_  
_But it's over now (but it's over now)_  
_Go on and take a bow_

_Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)_  
_You better hurry up_  
_Before the sprinklers come on (come on)_  
_Talking' bout'_  
_Girl, I love you, you're the one_  
_This just looks like a re-run_  
_Please, what else is on (on)_

_Oh, And the award for_  
_The best liar goes to you (goes to you)_  
_For making me believe (that you)_  
_That you could be faithful to me_  
_Let's hear your speech, Oh_

_How about a round of applause_  
_A standing ovation_

_But you put on quite a show_  
_Really had me going_  
_Now it's time to go_  
_Curtain's finally closing_  
_That was quite a show_  
_Very entertaining_  
_But it's over now (but it's over now)_  
_Go on and take a bow_  
_But it's over now"_

Jackson slumped against the wall. Guilt and pain flowed through him. Was this all his fault? Why did his heart ache so much? He felt normal until Siren finished the song. He finally came to a conclusion.

Siren's voice can create emotions. For some reason,she feels betrayed, hurt and vengeful. Her voice, determining her emotion, can effect others.

"Braceface! Can you hear me?" a voice screeched in his head. He winced and held his head with hi hand.

"Loud and clear Ruby." he whispered in case Siren was listening. He almost forgot about the communication system in his head.

"Good, listen, we know why Siren has a powerful voice. She was a NERDS agent." Jackson felt his heart stop. It made perfect sense. Where else could she have gotten her powerful voice? Jackson gave a deep breath before replying.

"I know why Siren is getting revenge on us." he said.

"Good! Then tell us! Brand won't tell any of us." Matilda chimed.

"I think Brand did something to her to make her angry. Try talking to him about it." Jackson suggested. Ruby sighed.

"I don't think it would work but might as well try, how are you holding up over there?"

"Well, it's not the greatest place but at least there aren't any rats or something."

"Alright, got to go, Brand's calling us."

And before Jackson could say another word, he already had the feeling Ruby had left.


	4. Chapter 4

_A tall, stern lady is walking along a gurgling river. She is wearing a thin black dress and combat boots that matched her stormy grey eyes. As she is walking she hears a scream and a loud thud. Smirking, she realizes her plan was complete. She runs into the direction of the scream, a grin widening._

_When she arrvied, she saw an unmoving body laying nested in the gentle grass. The body was in the shape of a girl, her black hair sprayed behind her, her eyes closed. She was wearing a black pair of shorts and a red tank top. Her hair was braided with red ribbons. Her petite hands were both on the left as she laid on her side, moving faintly. The woman picked her up and checked her pulse. At least she was still breathing. The girl's eyes fluttered open as she moaned slightly. _

_"Who am I?" she whispered hoarsely to the woman. The woman smiled evilly as she responded._

_"Siren, your name is Siren and you are my servent." she explained. "You were pushed when you were walking back to HQ by a man named Brand. You can call me 'Mistress'. You can charm anyone you meet with your voice." The newly named girl looked at her confused. _

_"What do you mean 'charm'?" she asked. _

_"Your voice is hypnotic to those who listen to you." the woman answered._

_"Mistress, if I may, can I take revenge on Brand?" Siren asked, anger bubbling inside her. Her 'Mistress' nodded as she smirked._

_"Of course, after we train." The woman replied gleefully. Together they walk away, the woman's pale blond hair clashing with her servent's black hair. _

* * *

Siren woke up with a start, panting hard. It was dawn, the birds chirping their undying love as they flew into the sun. Trees gently rustled as cars puttered by. Her breakfast was on her desk and fresh black roses laid in a pot. She clutched her heart as if her life depended on it. She had the weirdest dream. A boy was calling to her, his squinty eyes pleading for her to answer. Her hands shook as she got out of bed and headed straight to training after washing up.

The training room was forest themed. Trees loomed over her as she stepped inside. The floor was littered with pine and thick grass. She climbed a tree and pulled out five ninja stars. Holding each carefully between her fingers, she launched herself from the tree, landing on the next tree and the next. She flung the stars at a stuffed dummy. The dummy's stuffing poured out as she hit the forehead. With a cruel smirk she aimed another star at the same dummy, this time hitting the gut.

Mistress had taught her well. Smirking, she pulled out a dagger and sliced the dummy's head off. The head rolled as the doors swung open.

"Um..." Jackson stared at the head, a sick expression on his face. Using his braces, he picked up the head and placed it back on the body. Siren glanced at him.

"What are you doing here." Siren stated. Jackson looked at her, blushing slightly.

"Uh, well I saw you come here and I was curious to see what you were doing." he murmured as Siren raised an eyebrow. Her face felt warm for some odd reason.

"I'm training." She answered, turning away from him. Her face grew red as she felt Jackson staring at her back. What was this feeling that Mistress called useless? Love?

Siren never experienced love, or at least after she lost her memory. Mistress never informed her of her having feelings for others so she can assume that it never happened. But why was she experiencing it with _Jackson?_

She swallowed hard and managed a cool expression as she turned to face Jackson. He stood there awkwardly, his eyes glued onto his shoes.

"Well, would you like to train with me?" she asked. Jackson raised his head, smirking.

"So I can beat your butt for once?" he teased. Siren quietly laughed, feeling as if someone also made her laugh.

But who?

* * *

"What do you mean we can't go yet?" Hyena shouted at Brand. "What about Jackson?" Brand looked at her sternly.

"Listen, until we find something thick enough to block out Siren's voice, Jackson's going to have to wait." He said angrily, clearly upset about a twelve year old shouting at him. Not to be whinny but he was stressed out and worried about Siren's new personality and Jackson being gone. And this time a cup of coffee won't do it for him anymore. The Hatcher did something to Siren and he was determined to find out what she did.

"Mindy, please pit the nunchunks down." pleaded as Mindy aimed it at Brand. She growled angrily as she put them away.

"I don't trust Siren. I also don't trust the fact that you knew her once as an agent Brand." Mindy hissed at Brand. "But Jackson is an agent now and it is your duty to rescue him!" she turned away, only leaving her bitter words in her wake.

* * *

Jackson couldn't understand his love for her. He could almost see a different side of her pleading to be unleashed, but Siren simply ignored the signs. Maybe this wasnt her true side, maybe her true side was hiddened away. But either way, he loved her. The way she played the violin? Breathtaking. Her hair flowed over her left shoulder in an almost impossibly braid.

A dull ninja star made a loud thunk next to the tree he was on, shattering his thoughts. Silently cursing, he made his braces crawl over to the next tree, helping him cross when she appeared. In her mouth she held a dagger that she had used to climb the expression was actually playful as she sliced at Jackson.

Finally pinning him down, she let out a chuckle.

"You lose." she smirked as she got off him. Jackson's heart pounded as she offered her hand, slightly blushing. He accepted and was pulled to his feet. They stared at each other, both with pink faces if not red.

"Um..." Jackson blurted out. Siren looked at him curiously, her expression different then her bored one.

"I-I well, I li-" just as he was about to finish, Siren's eyes fluttered as she collapsed on the spot, her hands limp.

"Siren? SIREN!" Jackson shouted, picking her up and heading towards her room. She had a fever and was barely breathing.

* * *

_Siren stood in a meadow, her eyebrows knitted together. Where was she? In fact, why wasn't she in the training room with Jackson? _

_"Finally I was able to communicate with you." a familiar voice said behind her. Siren whipped around, reaching for her dagger. She felt for the hilt and realized it wasn't there! _

_"Who are you?" she whispered. It was a girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes with a glowing smile. The girl's voice sounded sweet and almost made Siren sway over. She felt her eye glazing over until she was able to snap out of it._

_"Isn't obvious? I'm YOU." the girl snickered. Siren stepped back of shock. The girl was wearing a pink tank top with a pair of scarlet shorts underneath. There was no way this girl was her. _

_"How-?" Siren started to ask but was cut off by 'herself'. _

_"Honestly? I was a bit shock it took you a while. Remember of Jake calling your name?" the girl remarked._

_"How do you know that?" Siren demanded. "And who is Jake?" _

_Zap! That name was familiar to her, Siren gasped as memories flickered from her mind._

_"That's Jake. Your boyfriend who moved away?" the girl laughed. "I'm the old you before you were adopted by Ms. Hatcher. Oops, I mean mistress." _

_Siren felt herself feeling faint. She let out a scream that seemed to force the girl away. The girl struggled until a golden cage erupted. The girl was shoved inside and the cage locked itself. The girl stared at Siren, a soft grin plastered on her face._

_"Until time Siren." the girl smirked. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Kayla."Siren then dropped to her knees. Her eyes glazed over until her eyes finally closed.  
_

* * *

Jackson's eyes started to flutter close until a nurse bursted through the doors. He was in the waiting room after dropping Siren off. Almost three full hours have passed and it was in the middle of the night.

"Are you a family member?" the nurse asked. Jackson shook his head.

"Nope, but I'm her...friend." Jackson answered. The nurse glanced at him before allowing him to enter?

He finally saw Siren. Her eyes was haunted and she wouldn't stop shaking. Her hair was tied limply into a ponytail and her hands were folded on her lap.

"Jackson...I-I shouldn't be alive." she murmured. Jackson looked at her confused, feeling concerned.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Siren looked at him, misery filling up her eyes.

"I'm the part of me who shouldn't be alive. I should be with Jake but I'm here with you." she let out a gasp of pain."She-she's calling for Jake, begging to be out to see him. I don't know what to do." Jackson shuffled his feet.

"Who?" he asked. Siren looked up at him.

"Kayla...my true self..."


	5. Chapter 5

Jackson wasn't sure on what to say. Two sides of a person? Cold, cruel versus bubbly and sweet? He was almost curious to see her other side.

"_So this is the popular Jackson Jones?" _ Siren blurted out, her voice more brighter and lighter. "_Uh-huh, if Jake didn't steal my heart, I would totally be with you"_ she let out a girly giggle and her eyes widened.

_"_Who are you?" Jackson whispered, blushing from her last comment. Siren smiled sweetly.

"_I'm Kayla, the true side of Siren. Right now she's locked up in the cage for once." _Kayla purred, her voice enchanting Jackson. Jackson's eyes glazed over as he smiled dreamily.

"_Now tell me, what do you think of Siren?" _Kayla wondered outloud, her smile growing wider.

"I like her a lot." Jackson replied, his face growing red. Kayla smirked as she let Jackson out of the trance. Jackson blushed, realizing and remembering what he had said earlier.

_I like her a lot._

* * *

_Siren paced around in the golden cage, frustration gnawing at her insides. Was this what Kayla felt for many years? Trapped and alone? She never would admit it but they were similar in some trying to be stronger on the outside despite they might be crying on the inside. _

_Siren let out a breath. She couldn't hear what Kayla was saying Jackson,she was only able to sense that the two of them were talking. She could see the scene but was unable to hear the conversation. Jackson looked confused and was blushing wildly. Kayla was smirking and her eyes sparkled. _

_"Your turn Siren." Kayla called, laughing. Siren saw Kayla walking towards the cage,smiling. The cage door flung open and tossed Siren out. Kayla stumbled in as the cage sucked her inside. The door snapped sealed and Kayla looked at Siren amused._

_"Your little guy over there likes you...a lot!" she cackled as Siren felt herself gaining control._

_What could she mean? Siren thought as her senses started to work._

_Jackson...likes her?_

* * *

Ruby glanced outside in the pouring rain. Hyena and Brand seemed to have had a big fight and the Hyena is beating up multiple dummies in her wake. Ruby sighed. She missed Jackson. She didn't love him as in kissing love but loved him like a brother. Matilda and Duncan were going out, leaving Ruby to be on her own while Flinch is staying home from the bout of flu.

"Ruby." Brand walked over to her, stress vivid in his eyes. "I'm sending you and Matilda to the local hospital. Jackson was spotted there recently."

"Oh alright. But what about Duncan?" she asked. Brand shook his head.

"He insisted in helping the scientists with their biggest project of the year." Ruby nodded as Ms. Holiday handed out their backpacks. Matilda arrived late, a goofy grin on her face.

"Hyena showed me about ten new moves!" she squealed. "All of them cause damage to the head!" Ruby snickered.

"Enough chitchat, get going." Brand demanded.

"Who put salt in his coffee?" Matildang rumbled as they left for the new mission.

* * *

Siren glanced outside the window, her hands folded tightly. Jackson sighed longingly. She has been like that for days and the doctors aren't sure of what's wrong. She screams in her dreams, shaking and out of control. Her eyes look blank and she barely registers when food arrives.

Siren has been broken. Either by her other side or by the fact she even _had _another side.

"Jake, where is Jake?" Siren mumbled. Jackson took a deep breath and walked in.

"Who is Jake?"he asked. Siren stared at him, bags under her eyes.

"Kayla's boyfriend." she muttered. Jackson felt his heart stop. If Kayla has a boyfriend, wouldn't that mean that Siren also had a b-? He shook his head.

"But who do you like?" he whispered. Siren looked at him, a small , soft smile on her pale lips.

"You." she answered softly. Jackson smiled shyly as Siren closed her eyes and drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Ah, so she has found her other self so soon?" a cloaked figure sneered as it paced in front of the hospital. The figure wore black high heels and had a hood cover her face.

"Bungo!" she shouted. A man with thin arms kneeled in front of her. The man had spiky red hair and bright green eyes. He wore a green t-shirt and regular ripped jeans. His eyes were narrowed and in his hand was a pocket watch.

"It's time to make Siren join us once and for all!" the cloaked figure hissed. Bungo nodded, his eyes sharp. "I need you to hypnotize her into joining us. That idiotic Hatcher was foolish to believe her memories would stay gone forever." Bungo nodded again, his watch swinging.

"I understand." he said. He retreated back into the shadows, the watch glowing eerily in the light.

* * *

Bungo silently stepped into Siren's room. The moonlight flickered through the shades, gazing at him in contempt. The light helped reveal Siren, whose black hair was wildly tangled from her tossing and turning.

He pulled a gleaming crystal. Bungo was a master hypnotist. But even without his hypnotizing kit, girls still fawned over him. However, being cute doesn't pay for his taxes. The woman who called herself the Hatcher convinced him to join. She had informed him it was for the greater cause. Since he was a hypnotist, he would have been a very valuable piece for recruiting. But it took him a while to get him to hypnotize others when it only took Siren a few notes to get people entranced.

Bungo took a deep breath and walked over to the bed. He slowly shook Siren awake and when she awoke, covered her mouth with tape.

"Listen, relax and watch this calming light beaming from the crystal." Bungo soothed as Siren struggled to get free. He forced her to look at the crystal. The crystal glowed as Siren slowed down. She was already weakened and this should only take a moment for Bungo.

"Watch it spin and twirl as your mind goes blank...when I count to ten, you will obey my commands." Bungo slowly counted to ten. After reaching ten, Siren's eyes glazed over.

"I obey your commands." Siren mumbled in a monotone. Bungo smirked. His orders was to make her lose her memories all over again but perhaps having her without a will would be much better.

"You will join our group and serve us faithfully. You serve only me." Bungo said. Siren nodded, her eyes unfocused. "Get up and change into your regular clothes, we leave this place tonight. Meet me in the parking lot." he commanded. Siren slowly got up as he left.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" Jackson asked the nurse. He had brought a picnic basket full of sandwiches and lemonade. The nurse shook her head, confusion filling up her eyes.

"We received no notice of her leaving and the security cameras were down. " the nurse looked at Jackson with sympathy.

"Jackson? Brand here, get out of there. We spotted Siren." Brand shouted in his head. "She was seen fighting the police." Earlier, Jackson had called Brand and pleaded him to help find Siren. He had agreed and also promised not to tell anyone.

"Where?" he whispered. Brand let out a sigh.

"In a deserted warehouse." if Jackson wasn't so worried about Siren, he would snort about how cliché it was.

"On my way." he mumbled.

* * *

"Siren? Are you in here?" Jackson called. Outside, police cars were parked and footprints led to the front door. Grunts and shouts of fighting echoed in the other room. Jackson opened the door and gasped.

Siren was knocking down cops while a redhead stood back and laughed. Siren's eyes were blank and her face was emotionless. She wielded a silver sai and used it to cut at the police. Many of them fell unconsious and only two remained. They ran in terror. Siren stopped and stared into space.

"Good job Siren." the redhead commented. Siren continued to look blankly at the wall. "You were trained better then I thought." Jackson used his braces to snake over and twirl around the guy's leg.

The red-head stepped on the braces before it can even reach his foot.

"Well,well,well. Look who showed up. It's your little boyfriend." the redhead snickered as Siren still stared at the wall.

"What did you do to her?" Jackson demanded. The redhead smirked as he pulled out a watch.

"I'm a firstclass hypnotist. And, having your little friend join us will make it easier to create our revolution of the new world." The redhead then turned to Siren. "Go ahead and tell him which side your on."

"I am on Bungo's side." Siren stated gritted his teeth as the redhead laughed.

"Let her go." Jackson hissed. The redhead looked at him surprised.

"Let her go? Honestly, I think _you _should go." Bungo snapped his fingers and Siren stood to attention"Attack him." Siren nodded and lunged at Jackson, swinging her sai. Jackson put up a shield on one hand and created a sword from his braces. The swords clang together in a dead echo.

"Siren stop this!" Jackson pleaded. Siren shook her head, the glazed look faded.

"_Seriously? I let Siren take control and she let's some dude hypnotize her?" _Siren snapped. Only,the voice was higher and more sweet.

Jackson blinked. "Kayla?" Siren nodded. Bungo looked at Kayla confused.

"I said, attack him!" he demanded. Kayla let out a charming laugh, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"_You only hypnotized Siren. But guess what? I'm __**Kayla**, her other side_." she tossed her sai, catching Bungo by the sleeve of his shirt and pinning him to the wall. Bungo struggled to get up as Jackson and Kayla escaped into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

"_We have to hurry Jackson, she's trying to take control." _Kayla warned_. _Jackson nodded as they raced to the school.

When they reached the lockers,Kayla winced and held her head. Siren must be making a large racket. Jackson quickly opened the door and let Siren in first. After she vanished,he stepped inside himself.

"Prepare to be sent to the playground." the voice chirped as Jackson was sent down. When he arrived, he saw Kayla glaring at Matilda and Ruby, her arms crossed. BrandGand Duncan tried to make the peace while brought out cookies.

"Kayla, it's been a while." Brand greeted awkwardly. Her eyes flickered to him before glaring at the two was reaching for a coffee, no doubt using it for a weapon while Ruby scratched furiously one of her arms. She must be allergic to people with hypnotic voices.

"What are you doing here?" Matilda demanded, her eyes narrowed. Kayla smirked as she casually pulled out four kunais and slipped them carefully between each fingers.

"_Jackson wanted me here. Why? Do you want to start a fight you know you can't_ _finish_?" Matilda let out a growl as she advanced to her. Kayla smiled before wincing.

"_Jackson, she-she- she's taking over._" Kayla managed to yelp before her eyes grew blank. She limped then straightened up.

Siren has arrived.

* * *

"You moron! How could you let them escape!" The cloaked figure shouted at the cowering Bungo. She kicked him in the ribs which sent him tumbling. Bungo coughed before getting up to his feet. He wiped his mouth and looked at the figure furiously.

"Don't worry, Bungo still has her under his control yes?" a girl with a black vest, white tank top and jean shorts soothed. She was also wearing long boots that just reached her knees. Her blonde hair was tied into two ponytails and her eyes was a shade of crimson. "So just wait until her other side appears. Kayla can't stay in that form forever."

"He should have just killed the boy." a man sneered. The man was covered with scars and wore a battered leather jacket and jeans. His hair was cropped short and some sort of a ray gun peeked out from his pocket.

"If Hatcher just did what she was supposed to do, this would have never happened." A ten year old snapped. The ten year old had blue spiked up hair and wore a red vest with a white t-shirt underneath. On his back was a large sword.

"It's not my fault Siren managed to get most of her memories." Hatcher sneered. The cloaked figure raised a white gloved hand for silence.

"It doesn't matter what happened back then. It's the present and she should be here soon. If, by a miracle, Bungo managed to tell her this address, she should be arriving any minute now."

"If she's not here yet, can we play cards again?" the girl asked. The boy nodded in agreement.

"Juat don't get in my way." the figure hissed as she walked into the shadows and vanished.

* * *

"Where is my master?" Siren demanded as she kicked Matilda into a table full of laptops. She then swung a punch at Ruby who, thankfully, dodged it. her glare landed on Jackson.

_Oh come one! _Jackson whined mentally. _Why does she have to be killing people now for? _

_Swoosh! _She had swung her sword at him! A freaking sword! If he didn't duck, he would have been killed.

"Jones! What's going on?" Brand demanded. Uh oh, this won't be pretty.

"Okay, Kayla has two sides created by the Hatcher. One is Siren and the other is regular. Well, the other Siren thinks you tried to kill her so she tried to kill you. And then when she remembered everything, she became hypnotized by a guy named Bungo who is part of the revolutions of the world." he gasped he ducked Siren's second swing at him.

"I must go to master." Siren roared. "And you will not get in my way!" she sliced past the scientists and jumped into the tube back to the school.

"No!" Jackson shouted as he chased after her.

But when he got inot the hallway, she had vanished.

* * *

_You really, don't want to go there._

" Shut up." Siren growled to herself. The voice in her always bothered her.

_Seriously Siren, you don't want to join the Revolutions. They will corrupt you until I'm lost in your head. And believe me when I say the cage is quite cramp._

"I swear, I will find a way to get you out." Siren grumbled.

_Oh really? Even though I was here first? How rude of you. I really guess you don't remember a thing._

Siren ignored the voice. Why should she trust a voice? Surely master woud go against it.

"Ah, so you've arrived." Bungo said as he sat on the steps.

"Humph, she's late." the man sneered.

"She's only like, what, twelve? Why is she so important?" a girl asked.

"Siren? Explain your upgrades to the Revolutions." Bungo ordered.

"My abilities is my voice can control others and make others feel emotions." Siren reported. The boy with blue hair whistled.

"Which is why she would be perfect for recruiting." Bungo said. " Her voice can bring in more followers for us. We would unstoppable with an army of minions,"

"Ah, now I get it," The man smiled. "You _like _her don't you?" Bungo glared at him.

"Of course not, she's just a tool perfect for us." he snapped. "Everyone, back inside." Siren glanced at her master. His eyes were narrowed and his fists were clenched.

Whoever caused her master much pain, she will eliminate with out hesitating.

* * *

_Kayla gave a sigh. She had tried her best to warn Siren, but she had completely ignored her. The Revolutions will be weary about Kayla and would try to make Kayla disappear forever. _

_"Siren, I'm telling you, fight the control, fight it!" Kayla shouted. _

_"Leave me alone." Siren snapped._

_"Siren, please, do you remember Jackson?" Kayla pleaded. Siren flinched._

_"I-I." she stuttered. Kayla's eyes flashed. Maybe she should keep saying th names of her loved ones!_

_"Jake, Brand,Matilda, Ruby." she swallowed hard. "Jackson." Siren winced as she held her head._

_Now! Kayla thought as she fought for control. Siren let her in power, simply too tired to argue._

_"I'll take you out of his control Siren." Kayla whispered as her vision sharpened. "That's a promise."_

* * *

__"_Now, how do I get out_?" Kayla wondered outloud. There were only small windows and the door was locked. She started to look around for a needle or a paper clip. Anything to unlock the door.

Aha! A tiny paper clip near her trash can. Perfect! She straightned it and pushed it through the lock. Twisting it carefully, she waited for the snap of the lock opening.

Snap! Finally! She was free! Kayla quickly peeked to see if anyone was in the hallways and ran off, being careful to blend in th shadows.

Hopefully this time she could stay away from Bungo long enough to unlock Siren's hypnosis.


	7. Chapter 7

"_I swear, if I keep having to escape, I'm going to shoot myself in the head."_ Kayla grumbled to herself as she searched for coins on the concrete sidewalk. She needed to call Brand to pick her up and she lost her phone ever since she fell from the valley.

"_Aha!" _she cried triumphly. She finally had enough coins to make a phone call.

_Give it up. You cannot beat the Revolutions. We are too powerful for you to even attempt to attack us. _

_"Silence. Siren, and be still." _Kayla gritted her teeth as she forced Siren into silence. Siren screeched in her head as she struggled for power. Kayla shuddered as her eyes flashed.

_LET ME GOOOOOO! _

Kayla winced as the sound pierced her ears. Siren had figured out how to use her hypnotic voice! Kayla had known how to do it in her whole life time but didn't realize Siren would learn so quickly. She desperately shoved Siren into the cage, waiting for it to close before muting it. Siren's screams were finally quiet.

Kayla slumped to the ground, her breathing ragged. She can't go on like this, she had to find a way to help Siren escape.

_No, rest now. Think later. I'm already tired as it is. Just don't let anyone I hate find me like this._ Kayla thought.

She closed her eyes and finally, drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Ooh, your in big trouble Bungo." The girl teased as they stood in front of Siren's door. The door was found open and a note was written and left on the bed.

_Try to make it harder to escape from. I'm pretty sure DOGS could have escaped from here. u Your favorite Nerd~ Kayla. _

"I swear, I'm going to kill her." Bungo growled as he crumpled up the note. The boy with blue hair walked passed. Spying the empty room, he chuckled.

"Nice job. Remind me to jolt that down as my to-do list." he mimicked writing in midair. "Let the girl escape." Bungo glared at both of them.

"Tell her and I will hypnotize you both to jump into a lake!" he threatened. "Axel and Alexis, I mean it." the girl pouted, her crimson eyes glowing.

"That's so, like not fair." she whined. Objects flew and hit Bungo on the arm.

"Stop that, seriously." he growled. "Don't tell anyone." he walked out of the door and walked down the street.

"Where are you going?" Axel called. Bungo glanced at him.

"To get her back before Scarlet Fang finds out."

* * *

_I have been getting these dreams. About this boy, with orangish blond hair. Whenever I see him, he smiled happily, waving as if he knew me his whole life. I love his smile, despite his large braces. Somehow, him having braces seem to suit him better. _

_Then I see the voice. Apparently the voice has a form. I can't help but think how much the form looks like me. It seems odd but her hair is the same length and shade, her eyes sparkling the exact same blue I have. But she can't be important. If she doesn't believe the Revolutions can change the world, then she is useless._

_Right?_

_But that's not even half of it. _

_I just can't get rid of this feeling of something important. As if I should be fighting the Revalutions instead of helping them. _

_I let out a scream loud enough to shatter windows. Painful flashes of the boy flicker through my mind. I cover my ears as I scream again. _

_"Jackson...is his name Jackson?" I wonder aloud._

_"Yes." a voice replies back. I turn around to see the girl, the one who looks like me._

_"It seems like Bungo's hypnosis is starting to wear off." she clucked her tongue disdainfully. "Just watch when I grab my hands on him." I blink._

_"What do you mean?" I ask cautiously. The girl looked at me._

_"Siren, hurry up and remember everything so we can BOTH mess him up." The girl sighed. "Oh, and call me Kayla." I slowly nodded. After all, I WAS a curious person._

_"Good, now let me tell you about your own life..."_

* * *

Jackson was frustrated. It had almost been a week and Siren was still not found. Not after she had left with the redhead.

"Jackson, think about it, what if she went with him willingly?" Matilda asked. "I don't trust her, even if she was a former NERD agent." Jackson glared at her, anger flushing his face a bright red.

"Your just mad she keeps beating you aren't you? I knew the moment she walked in, you hated her from the start." He snarled. Matilda narrowed her eyes as her hands curled into fists. Rubys whispered to Flinch and Duncan. They both noddEd and cautiously looked at Jackson and Matilda. Matilda had pulled out her inhalers while Jackson let out his braces.

Just as they were about to fight, Jackson let out a gasp as Flinch hugged him tight, making it impossible to move his braces. Duncan had glued Matilda's feet on the floor which she tried to fly away from. Ruby walked between them with a scowl.

"Listen up, I don't think shouting and fighting is going to do anything to help us right now. Whether or not Siren is evil, she's the the biggest problem we have right now. Our biggest problem is finding out just who the Revolutions are." Ruby glanced at Jackson. "I know you want to save her badly but saving Siren would have to wait."

Jackson opened his mouth but knew she was right.

Saving her would have to wait.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A clipping about the Revolutions Ruby and Matilda spotted on the street near a mansion. A few notes at the end have been scribbled on-**  
_

_Rain...uncaring to the world, harsh against the human skin. Rain is most cruel, ripping families apart with storms, lighting flashing and striking down at innocent people with rage. Thunder booms out cruel laughter as it strikes fear into hearts. _

_Yet rain is also a provider. It grows plants and gives the earth a heathly glow. This just goes to show that almost anything can have two sides. _

_But what if a human could have two sides? Sweet and caring versus cold and cruel. _

_And that is exactly what the Revolutions created. Despite it being created illegally, many countries were desperate to buy the drug, certain it would make perfect assassins. _

_The first person tested on was a girl with black hair and blue eyes. Her memory was lost and she made the perfect candidate for the drug. She had recently shown a sympthatic side and thus the experiment has started. _

_After inserting the drug, she had almost no emotions, except a cold yet calm expression. She was instantly the perfect killer, somehow already knowing pressure points and vital areas. Her intelligence on weapons exceeded the already large expectations. _

**_Yes, this would truly bring much cash, but even better. With an army of assassins, the whole world would be brought down to it's knees. _**

* * *

"What do you think this means?" Matilda wondered as the NERDS examined the clipping. Ruby scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Black hair and blue eyes..." she muttered. "Always calm...perfect killer..." Duncan shook is head in disbelief.

"How is it possible to alter a person?" he asked. " It would take years and years of developing and even then there would be at least more then one hundred mistakes. The fact they perfected this would mean they have advanced technology. More advanced then ours." Jackson stared at the paper blankly. If the girl here was Siren, how did she fall in love? Was it possible that there was a way to break the drug?

"I just contacted a few old friends to help us on our situation." Ms. Holiday announced. She smiled at Brand.

"Who?" Jackson asked. She smiled again as she opened the door.

Three teengaers about eighteen walked in. One of them was a korean girl with black hair and caramel eyes. She had large feet that were squished into flip-flops. The other girl had pretty red hair and small green eyes. Her wheelchair was decorated with roses and flowers. The other one was a boy, with shaggy blond hair and squinty green eyes.

"Long time no see Brand." The girl with red head smirked as she wheeled in front of Brand. "And who are we saving the world from today?" the boy chuckled.

"Remember Dr. Chime? Her plan was to blow the moon away with her enormous wind chimes." the asain girl snickered.

"She was the easiest to defeat." the girl glanced at the NERDS. "Are these the newbies?" Matilda crossed her arms.

"We do have names." she snarled. The red-head chuckled.

"Well ain't you the little arrogant one of this team." she remarked with a southern accent. "I kinda like that. Reminds me of myself." The asain rolled her eyes.

"Oh gosh, don't go yapping the whole day away Milltia." The red-head growled in frustration.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me MILLY." She shouted. The boy sighed and sat on the ground with his legs crossed.

"Sorry about this, Agent Wheelie and Agent Bigfoot are a bit immature for their age." Ruby widened her eyes.

"Agent Wheelie and Agent Bigfoot? Does that mean your-"

The boy nodded.

"Yup, I'm agent Crosseyes."

* * *

Siren winced as she trudged along the sidewalk. She had decided to try to escape the Revolutions. She remembered nothing of her past but at least knew enough about Kayla to trust her.

_Be careful, Bungo is probably out looking for you. Axel and Alexis are fully aware of your escape since their rooms are right across from yours and is probably out helping him._

"I know, that's why I'm trying to find the NERDS headquarters you told me about." she responded. Kayla had told her strange tales regarding a group of fifth graders who had nanotechnology in their bodies, giving them strange abilities. They were working against crime and if she was told correctly, there were about five in total, six if you include an ex-agent.

Siren wasn't sure why she felt a strange spark inside her when Kayla explained the NERDS. Was it possible she knew them in her mysterious past?

Nah, Siren pushed that thought back into a corner. Why would she know a group of spies? It didn't make any sense.

_Don't worry, I already have an idea of who can help us._

"Who?" Siren asked. Even though for the moment Kayla was a voice, she could have sworn she felt her grin.

_A boy named Heathcliff_.

* * *

Jackson almost felt his heart stop. This was Crosseyes? Then didn't that mean that he's also-

"Kayla was my girlfriend before she...you know...was altered." he could have sworn he saw Jake glare at him cautiously.

"So what are the new agents' names?" the asain asked. Brand cleared his throat.

"Well, this is Pufferfish, Gluestick, Flinch, Wheezer and Braceface." The red-head glanced at Jackson with an amused smile.

"So your Braceface? The one who, ehem, knew Siren the best?" She looked at Jake with a small grin. "Guess that makes you love rivals huh?" Jake scoffed.

"Come on Milly, I won't even bother competing with a little ten year old." the Asian girl smiled softly.

"Don't tell me you don't think this little boy is a least a tiny bit cute? I bet he's quite popular with the girls." she giggled as she ruffled Jackson's hair. Matilda snorted.

"This is boring, I'm going to go to the training room." but before she could go, Milly stopped her.

"Why don't we fight each other right now?" she challenged. "If you think so lowly of me." Matilda smiled.

"Let's do it." they raced each other to the training room, each eager to fight.

"Oh my, how brutal of them." The Asian girl commented. "Looks like those two are the perfect pair."

"Don't you know it." Flinch mumbled.

Jackson glared at Jake. If he knew one thing for sure, he wasn't going to aid Jake.

Even if it meant bring Siren back quicker.

* * *

_Hurry, we don't have much time before Bungo catches up. I sense his presence growing faster. And we're not even close to Heathcliff's house._

"Calm down, he won't get me so easily." Siren snarled. She pulled out five ninja stars and zoomed into a nearby forest. She closed her eyes and focused on one of the trees.

"There you are." she sent them flying into a looming oak tree. A girl yelped as the stars ripped out tiny chunks out of the tree.

"You'll pay for that." a boy shouted as he swung a large sword at her. She ducked as it lightly grazed her shoulder. She gritted her teeth as she grabbed his swordany the blade with both hands on each side. She lifted it up and tossed the sword in a nearby lake. The boy stumbled, his eyes wide and frightened.

"Axel and Alexis, two of the assassins of the Revolutions. What are you doing here? Facing me as if you kids have a chance." she simpered. Alexis shakily stepped out from behind the tree, her hands up. Siren walked towards her, her eyes narrowed.

"Pl-please don'tmurder us!" Alexis wailed. "We were just doing our jobs." Axel glanced at Alexis, clearly relieved she was okay.

"And why would I waste my time murdering you?" Siren sneered. Alexis shivered.

"Be-because of the drug." she whimpered. Axel widened his eyes, shaking his head.

"Idiot! You weren't supposed to tell!" He snapped. Siren blinked, clearly confused.

"What drug?" she demanded. She held a katana near Alexis throat.

"T-the drug that makes a person a perfect assasin! You were supposed to be working for us when you vanished."Alexis stuttered. Siren snarled and drove the katana farther until it was only a centimeter away.

"Get away from her!" Axel screamed. She glared at him.

"Tell me who. Who put this drug into my skin?" she growled. Alexis struggled.

"It-it was the infamous Scarlet Fang." She choked out. Police sirens wailed in the distance. It wasn't long before she was surrounded by the police.

"Back away from the kid slowly and slide your weapon here!" one of the officers called.

Siren stood up, her eyes cold and calculating.

_Siren? What are you about to-_

_WHAM!_

She threw ninja stars at the police cars, each hitting the tires. The police yelped as one shouted into a walkie talkie._  
_

"Back up! We need back up!" he shouted. The police took aim and shot at her. She managed to duck a few but one clipped her arm. Blood dribbled from the wound as she was forced to take cover.

"STOP!" a boy's voice screamed. The fire ceased as the police looked at each other confused.

"Who are you?" a policewoman asked.

"Agent Braceface. I'm part of the NERDS." the boy answered.

"Agent Crosseye but you can call me Jake." Another boy said.

Siren felt a little spark. Why did the names seem so familiar?

_Ja-Jake? _Kayla gasped. Siren glanced at the boys. One of them had large braces but a charming look while the other had blond hair and small green eyes.

The boy with braces turned and saw Siren peeking out.

"No way." he whispered. "Siren?"

* * *

**Hi! It's me, the author of this fanfic here. I'm really sorry about not updating sooner...I had summer camp, fourth of July and swimming. Hopefully I would be able to usooner much faster next time :)**

**Thanks, ~kimgal99**


	9. AN important

**Author note~ **

**Hey guys...I haven't posted in a while huh? But the thing is, I had to attend a funeral for my uncle. So, hopefully I could get the next chapter up soon. Please do not feel angry that I paused the story for now. **

**Kimgal99. **


	10. Chapter 10

_I can't shake this feeling of remembrance that courses through me. Everything slows down, I feel light headed as bullets hurtle straight at me. A woman with red hair and long canines grin at me from behind the dark trees of the forest. _

_"Hello, Siren." she hisses. Her eyes are covered in the shadows but I can feel them taunting me. _

_"Who are you?" I whisper. She cackles evilly as she walks out of the shadows._

_My eyes widened. "You're-" I never realized she had a gun in her hands. Her red cloak falls as she pulls the trigger. _

_I'm thrown backwards, my back arching as the bullet hits my rib. Shouts and screams echo in the night as my eyes flutter. I lay on the grass, helpless as the Revolution assasin team, Alexis and Axel flee into the safety of the shadows. A boy rushes over, his braces gleaming in the night as he pleads for me to stay with him. The other boy, with glasses tries to stop the bleeding with cloth. _

_I shuddered before falling into darkness._

* * *

Jackson was pacing back and forth in the hospital's waiting room. He couldn't believe how stupid he was, letting her get shot in her ribs. Jake and Bigfoot was with him. Bigfoot was crying while Jake was silent as he sat next to her in the scratchy chairs.

"It's okay Alison,she'll be okay." Jake muttered as he awkwardly patted her back. Alison sobbed through her hands while Jackson finally sat down.

A doctor bursted through the doors, a clip board in her hands.

"Are you the friends of Siren?" she asked, consulting her clip board. They all nodded slowly.

"Well, the good news is, she is fully awake and the bullet only grazed her ribs."

"Can we see her?" Jake asked. The doctor turned her sharp gaze at Jackson.

"Sorry, she only asked for the boy with braces." she said crisply.

He felt his heart stop. She had asked for him alone...

Which meant...

That she might still love him.

* * *

The Scarlet Fang was not happy. First, Bungo failed at hypnotizing Siren strong enough for her will to fade completely, then her assassins idoticly tried to face Siren on their own, and now she was forced to shoot Siren.

But as she sighed and stared at her weapons collected from her victims, her door was swung open and a kid about 12 approached her. He had reddish hair and large buck teeth.

Before he could say a word, she already turned around and was pointing a blade at him.

"What are you doing here Heathcliff?" She asked coldly. The boy smiled, his buck teeth flashing.

"Hello. I want to join you." he informed her. She narrowed her eyes.

"And what, pray tell, can you offer me?" she asked. "We already have a hypnotist who can hypnotize anyone faster then you can."

Heathcliff smiled even wider. "But does anyone in your group know the agents weaknesses?" she scowled as he went on. "I'll take that as a 'no'."

"And how do you think you'll managed to fight them when you failed last time?" she hissed. He grinned again.

"I cut my hair and got contacts so they wont be able to recongnize me easily. I trained, after awaking from Siren's hypnotic voice. And I don't think that they would think that I would come back."

"..."

"So? What do you say?" he asked. Scarlet Fang withdrew her katana.

"Fine. Consider yourself a Revolution solider Heathcliff Hodges."

"I plan to." he smirked wickedly.

* * *

At a local police station, the sheriff slammed his hands on his desk.

"The revolutions? Who the heck are these guys?" a cop muttered. Bounty pictures were tacked onto the wall, each over five million dollars.

"The Scarlet Fang, the leader, Axel, the swordsman, Alexis, the hunter, Bungo, the hypnotist, and Blaze, the gunman and mechanic." another read the posters.

"The Scarlet Fang eh?" A policewoman scoffed. "I though she was some low level loser of an assassin." the sheriff glanced at her.

"I wouldn't go facing her. She was one of the greatest assassins. She was part of the Phantoms" a policeman gulped nervously.

"The Phantoms? The legendary group of killers so vile, that no one would dare even to look at them? That's how they got their nickname." he stuttered nervously.

"Correct." a voice simpered. They spun around to see a woman with a black mask covering half of her face. Her body was covered with ninja weapons and she had a katana strapped onto her back. She had a black V-neck jumpsuit and long leather boots with sharp heels.

"B-Black Massacre?" A policeman stammered.

"Correct once again." she raised her ninja stars. "And how is my daughter doing?" they exchanged confused looks. "Come on, I know you chased her last night and shot at her.

"You mean your her mo-" He was cut off by her slicing her katana. She barely missed his arm and smack him with the side of it instead.

"AFTER HER!" the deputy roared. Guns were cocked and handcuffs were readied. The woman clucked her tongue disdainfully.

"Tsk. I really do guess you won't tell me anything. Well, there's no reason to stay here." she slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out a smoke bomb. With a smirk she slammed it down and vanished.

* * *

When Jackson walked in, he noticed something. Siren's eyes were gleaming and she had a soft smile on her lips. Her hair was shining and her hands were holding up a violin.

"Siren?" he whispered. He wasn't sure if it was really her, or if it was just Kayla.

"Hello." she smiled brightly. Another visitor was seated beside her. He had orange hair and even though Jackson couldn't see his face, he knew that the boy was smirking.

"Who-?" he managed to cough out before Siren leaped up and kicked him in the face. He coughed as she then drew her katana.

" Aw, was little Jackson expecting some sort of a love story?" she hissed mockingly. Jackson tried calling for help but was unable to when air was kicked out of him by another powerful kick.

The boy stood up and as he walked over to Jackson, two front teeth gleamed in the light.

"Heathcliff?" Jackson coughed. Siren smiled creepily as her face melted into a smaller, cruel face. She changed into a blond girl with a black vest over a white tanktop and jean shorts with black leather boots.

"Blaze just made this glove. It can change your appearance if you add a photo of that person." she laughed. "And the cameras are disabled. No one's coming to save you this time, wonder boy."

He was forced to face Heathcliff's teeth. His mind swirled uneasily as his eyelids lowered and blacked out.

* * *

Siren looked out of the window. The world had looked so different then from last night. The moon was only a sliver and here was the sun, full and bright. Bright. Something Siren couldn't get at all. Being bright was a sign of weakness, and so was kindness.

She touched a scar on her face. No one knew she had it, as it was covered by her bangs. As she did so, a jolt of memory hit her full on.

_A smaller Siren was kicked to the ground, whimpering. A tall lady with straight black hair and cruel purple eyes loomed over her. _

_"Your weak, you pathetic child. Grow stronger. Become an avenger of our family for what the world has so cruelly done to us. They shut down our experiments but that does not mean we would surrender peacefully." she unsheathed her katana and plunged it into the ground. "Swear on this sacrad blade, that you will one day destroy the world. It is your destiny!" Siren had weakly reached out and touched the blade. She wasn't sure what she was promising at the time but she knew she did the right thing when the lady grinned._

_Or so she had hoped._

* * *

_**AN~ **  
_

_**Hey guys! I finally uploaded! WOOHOO! I thought it would be interesting to see how Heathcliff would play a part. I also thought it would be nice if you guys got a glimpse of Siren/Kayla's past. (she was Kayla then but she didn't know it.) and yes! Jackson has been captured and he would become a pawn. Who is the mysterious lady and who are the Phantoms? **_

_**Thank you to all of my reviewers! Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

The Hyena couldn't believe her ears. Jackson was gone. Police cars were scrawled around the hospital's parking lot and sirens wailed.

Tears streamed down her face as she looked at herself in the mirror. He was in love with Siren, there was no stopping fate. But that didn't mean she couldn't be heartbroken. She remembered their first kiss, back when they were in Dr. Jigsaw's hideout. He had looked so awestruck and that made her love him even more.

No, she couldn't let it end this way. She slowly picked up her nunchunks and walked out the door, a soft smile on her face.

Perhaps she couldn't win over his heart, but she could still be there for him.

* * *

Siren stared at an approaching storm, her eyes narrowed. The moon was peeking out and sirens screeched through the night. She was in a tree, unable to rest in that cramped hospital room. The tree was quite large, with thin branches poking out through the leaves like spikes in a porcupine. In her hand was a chunk of wood she slashed from the tree. When she was younger, she found herself to be excellent at carving. She had finished carving the head of a roaring dragon with menacing teeth and was working on the middle and tail. As she worked on the chest, she heard snickering voices.

"That was remarkable easy, wasn't it?" a girl's voice laughed. She bristled. _Alexis. _

"Of course it was, we went after _Jackson. _Be glad we didn't get Matilda yet." this time a boy's.

_'No way! It can't be him. How did he...?!' _Kayla trailed off. Siren didn't say a word but caught sight of a boy with glazed over eyes trudging behind them. She realized it was the boy who was pleading for her to live.

'_Jackson?' _Kayla gasped. Siren ignored her as she surveyed the group. As they stepped in the moonlight, she was able to get a glimpse of braces gleaming and buck teeth glowing. She almost fell out of the tree. His teeth...they were so..._mesmerizing. _No, she had to look away, for Kayla's sake.

"Hang on, I think there's someone there." Alexis's shadow stopped. Her shadow craned its neck to get a glimpse of the trees. Siren hid behind the leaves, a kunai slowly being slipped into her hand in case it went sour. The shadow reached for something in its pocket and grabbed a dart gun. "Whoever it is, shooting them with tranquilizers won't be to hurtful. She took and aim next to the oak tree Siren was sitting in.

BAM!

A dart made a loud thunk on a thin branch, quivering. Siren glanced at them, an eyebrow raised.

"I don't see anything Alexis, maybe your imagining it." the boy said. Alexis stopped to glare at him.

"Excuse me? For a newbie, you're a little cocky. I'm the assasin and hunter of this group, not some dinky little girl." she snarled. Heathcliff rolled his eyes as he got into a black sports car. A large man with scars and a sneer in his eyes opened the back door. Siren noticed a gun in a silver holester and realized it was the gunman and mechanic, Blaze.

"You lot sure took your time. The Scarlet fang won't be pleased about this." he grumbled as they entered the car.

"Yeah, yeah." the boy mumbled as they sped off.

'_We have to go after them!' _Kayla urged her. Siren sighed as she leaped down onto one of the lower branches. After finally landing on the ground, she turned to face the moon.

"Fine. However, I will not do it by your standards Kayla." she walked over to the trunk where she had packed a duffel bag with weapons and food. "This time, I won't be pleading for help or waking up in a hospital."

This time, it will be the skills carved into her by her brutal past that will guide her.

* * *

Jackson woke up to find himself in a cell. He was tied up with a gag stuffed into his mouth. He looked around, trying to shift in his seat without twisting the rope.

And then he saw remembered. The hospital, Heathcliff, and that girl from the night owhen Siren got shot. He stopped struggling and pretended to be knocked out when he heard footsteps.

"Dr. Ezzialin I presume?" a voice from in front of his cell called. Jackson guessed it was a guard or something like that.

"Yes. I am here to inject the boy with the drug. The Scarlet Fang orders it immediately." Jackson panicked. The drug? Like, the drug that changed Kayla into Siren? There was no way he was going to let that happen. "Please leave, this drug is none of your concern Blaze." there was a grumble of a reply as Dr. Ezzialin approached him.

"Poor kid. Another person joining the brutal armies of the Revolution." She murmured as she pulled out a syringe. "But...they have my kids captive and I can't let them get hurt." She lifted up Jackson's head. "Forgive me. I am so sorry." Jackson's braces went to work, cutting through the fabric as he tried to lean away from her. The woman stepped back, her eyes shocked.

"Were you awake the whole time?" She asked. He nodded, trying to buy time. The woman sank to her knees, crying. "I am so sorry. They have my children locked up and threatened them with the drug unless I did what they told me to." she lifted up her head. He noticed that she had golden eyes that glowed in the dark cell.

He jumped when he felt the Gag being ripped and his braces twirled. The woman screamed as she fell backwards. He leaped over her and ran. He felt bad, of course, since the woman was going to be punished but he couldn't let her drug him.

"Sorry. I promise I will save your kids." he whispered. He then, using his braces, closed the cell and locked it.

It was time for some pay back to the man who started this whole mess.

Bungo.

* * *

Matilda stared at Duncan. There was no way he said what she thinks he said.

"Your...your asking me to go to the beach with you?" she whispered. Duncan smiled shyly.

"Er, yeah. Well if you want to. Everyone else is going since Ms. Holiday recommended having a normal day. But, ah, I was hoping if you wanted to carpool...as friends of course!" he mumbled, his face was brighter then a fresh apple.

"Sure." she squeaked. She wasn't sure what to say and deep down, she hated things like this. It was way too girly for her. But he was friend and she trusted him more then anything.

And doesn't she deserve a little fun once in a while?

"Great. Pick you up at twelve." he smiled softly as Brett and his gang strutted towards them with nasty grins.

"Look likes the losers are at our spot." he sneered. Matilda rolled her eyes and snorted.

"You can't own a spot here Brett." she informed him angrily. "We were here first."

"Well, well, well. Looks like Darth Vadar has a little smart mouth. Seems like I need to beat it out of you so you can learn your place." just as he was going to throw a punch, a voice coughed behind him. He spun around to see Brand. He was in his janitor disguise and he was leaning heavilly on his mop.

"Watch your mouth. Get to class now." he said, his eyes narrowed. Brett sneered before backing away with his followers. They rushed to class as Brand glanced at Matilda and Duncan.

"You're needed in the playground. Your day of being normal has to be rescheduled since reports of the Revolutions are growing into mountains on my desk. And we have another problem. We think the Revolutions are hunting the NERDS down."

"Er, what makes you say that?" Duncan asked nervously. Brand sighed.

"Because Ruby is missing as well.

* * *

_Two days ago~_

"Ruby! Someone's here to see you. He said his name was Parker." Ruby's mom called. Ruby put down her book about cream and ointments and scratched nervously at her left leg. She sensed trouble but was relieved to her that the foreign exchange student was here. She was assigned to help him with English and getting around the school. She rushed down the stairs and saw a boy with blue hair and a devilish grin. Ruby had an odd feeling she saw him before but shook it off when he offered his hand for an handshake.

"Nice to meet you." he said sweetly. Ruby shook his head with a fake smile. She doesn't just smile at regular people. They have to earn it.

"So, er...what is the term? 'Essence will be of the time?'" He asked, his eyes widening. Ruby shook her head.

"Actually, its 'Time will be of the essence." Ruby corrected. The boy smile drooped a bit and he had a look of pure hatred. But the look disappeared so quickly, Ruby wondered if she just imagined it.

"May I see your backyard?" he asked suddenly. Ruby suddenly started breaking out in hives, her legs swelling unusually. Parker looked a bit taken back, stepping away from her as her leg swelled.

_Is he hiding something? I'm breaking out in the same type of hives when someone is lying. Is he an enemy?_

She shook her head again. Maybe for once it was a random case of hives. She scratched and smiled nervously.

"Uh sure? But, ah, first, let me get, ow, cream for my hives." her sentenced was punctured with her scratching furiously at the red bumps.

"Thank you. I just love the outdoors and I avoid staying inside as close as possible."

Ruby could have sworn that she saw a glint.

The glint of a blade.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! If anyone can guess if Parker is a spy or not right, free cookies to them! (although it might be pretty obvious) **

**Siren is getting several flashbacks of her past life, witnessing brutal hits on herself and seeing in horror as her younger self is thrown. But hey, that's what carved her into a fighter, an assasin. **

**After that little random info on Siren, I created a little Matilda/Duncan moment! Too bad it ended a little early...maybe next time.**

**Ruby has been captured! Gasp! Btw, the next chapter with Ruby's POV will still be in the past. **

**See ya in the next chap!**


	12. Chapter 12

Jackson panted as he sprinted. He had to lunge into the shadows whenever a person walked by. Jackson wasn't sure where he was going but as long as he found either the exit or Bungo, he was good.

Bungo. That twisted, evil, red headed little hypnotist. He started all of this, and Jackson was determined to finish him off.

Jackson suddenly found himself in a room full of weapons and a large glossy desk. A huge window overlooked the city and a tall book shelf hid behind the desk.

"Wow. I wonder whose office this is." He whistled. The curtains were velvet with a gold trim.

A sudden flash caught his eye. Jackson turned to see a necklace, laid out on the desk. It was a gold heart locket, with a few carefully carved plants. With a sickening feeling he opened the locket.

"No way." he whispered. Inside was a picture of a woman smiling as she cradled a baby. The baby had only some locks of orange and red hair.

It was him.

He studied it carefully and noticed that the woman oddly looked like him. She had a pearly white smile and a hint of laughter sparkling in her green eyes. Red hair flowed over one shoulder.

He had seen many pictures, all of them including his dead mom. There was no doubt about it.

It was his mom in the picture holding him up.

"Having fun?" a voice sneered.

* * *

Bungo glanced at Heathcliff. He wasn't sure why he became part of the Revolutions. He was useless, the only reason why he was there was for info. That was it. Oh, and a pair of freakishly large yet hypnotic teeth.

Bungo was sorting out his hypnotic crystals, from weakest to strongest when he felt a tap on his should. It was one of the new recruits, Laia. Laia was 'created'. She was a hybrid of a human and a shark. She had sharp, long rows of dangerous teeth and gills on the sides of her face. Her hands are webbed and her eyes are small and narrowed.

"Lord Bungo, Lady Scarlet wishes for your appearance in her office." Laia announced in a monotone. She had to be hypnotized for her to be under control. Bungo supposed it was the shark's instinct to fight back.

"Alright. You're dismissed subject 0094." Laia bowed respectfully as Bungo left to see the Scarlet Fang.

When he arrived he noticed that Jackson was in the room, studying a locket from Scarlet's desk. Bungo will admit that he was bold, despite how stupid it was to step into her office and steal one of her prizes from kills back in the day.

"Having fun?" He said, clearing his throat. Jackson spun around, his braces lurching out of his mouth.

"Bungo? Don't tell me you have an office." he groaned. Bungo smiled, amused.

"You're not aware that this is our boss's office? The leader of the Revolutions? That's a bit sad." He laughed when he saw Jackson's expression.

"Then why is my Mom's locket here?" Jackson whispered. Bungo stared at him, feeling a pang of sympathy. The only things Scarlet keeps in here besides plans and files were the things she collected from people she murders. She mostly murders her rivals or armed enemies but back in the old days where she was hired to kill, she used to kill regular people.

"Listen, the things here are the things she collected as tokens from successful murders she committed. I don't know when she killed that lady but I remember her swinging that locket and tossing it on her desk." Bungo watched as Jackson's face turned red then violet.

"This just got personal." he growled. He glared at Bungo. "Is this the part where you try to take me on and hypnotize me 'cause I'm not in the brightest mood." Bungo noticed a tear threatening to drip.

_Of course he'll cry. It's human nature to react to deaths by crying._ Bungo thought bitterly.

He sighed. He knew he was going to regret this. "Run. Just, run." he said. Jackson looked at him, bewildered. Tears were streaming even faster now. He wiped his nose.

"There's an exit that Scarlet uses to save time. It's only a stair case down from here. Hurry." Bungo informed him. Jackson swallowed up his tears and shoved the locket in his pocket.

"T-thanks." he managed to choke out before running towards freedom. Bungo sighed.

Just wait until Scarlet Fang hears that their captive had left the building.

Fun.

* * *

Silvia smiled softly to the guard blocking her way. She had changed her appearance, she now had red hair and bright green eyes that seemed to glow. She was wearing a red wind breaker and a white t-shirt underneath. She had on jean shorts and black knee high leather. On her hands were black gloves with claws attached, sharper then a shark's tooth.

"And who are you?" he rumbled. Silvia smiled again, flashing her pearly whites.

"My name is Jessica and I am here to join the Revolutions." she announced. Silvia wasn't really going to join. She planned and came to the fact that the only way to bring down the growing army of the Revolutions was to tear them apart from inside. Jake was nervous and Milly complained that she got all of the fun but they attacked her best friend and she was _not _about to take that sitting down. Not in a million years.

"Come with me." he ordered. He then walked her to two golden doors with snakes engraved in them, their fangs gleaming. With a smirk he slowly opened the doors.

Silvia gasped as she witnessed the activity of the room. Kids and adults alike were battling, all armed with dangerous weapons. A kid was swinging a grappling hook around while another was slicing away with sword, forcing an adult to cower in a corner, his weapon feets away.

"Welcome to the training room. This is where you will be tested to see your skills if you qualify. If you fail...well, we still have room for test dummies." he let out a booming laugh. Everyone stopped and turned towards Silvia, their eyes narrowed and cautious.

"Er, where do I start." she asked meekly. the guard stared down at her with a cruel grin. His arm shot out at least three feet until he grabbed onto a yelping girl.

"Kill her. The Revolutions is not a place for weak fools. If one cannot murder, one cannot live." Silvia flinched as the girl was pushed onto the ground by his powerful hands.

_How can I kill a girl? I'm not a murderer! I'm almost an FBI person, sorta. I'm against violence! _Silvia thought.

The girl trembled uneasily as the man growled. " What's taking you so long?" Silvia swallowed hard. She raised her glove, the claws sticking out flashing.

SLASH!

The girl dropped, her eyes closing rapidly. Silvia lowered her head, a small smile on her mouth as the others cheered and whooped their approval.

"Get rid of this trash." the man beckoned a boy. "Welcome to the Revolutions girly." Silvia smiled gleefully.

Operation Tear from inside out was finally set in motion.

* * *

_Ruby stared at Parker, her eyes narrowed. Rashes covered her arms, despite her putting on globs of cream. She led Parker to the backyard where she pinned him to the floor._

_"Hey!" he protested. _

_"What are you here for?" she demanded. Parker hesitated before giving Ruby a michevious smile. _

_"To bring down the NERDS of course." he laughed at Ruby's shocked expression. He then unsheathed his sword and swung, forcing Ruby to leap out of the way. _

_"Come on Ruby, show me what got you the name as leader." he taunted. Ruby gritted her teeth as she launched herself at him, managing to land a kick. He laughed again as he swung his sword around, slicing shallow cuts on her arm. _

_'I need backup at my house.' she thought, sending the message to the NERDS. _

_'Got it. We'll be right there. Be careful and try to trap him.' Ms. Holiday advised. Ruby nodded even though they couldn't see her. _

_"Never let yourself get distracted." a voice behind her sneered. Ruby turned to see a boy with bright red hair and large buck teeth. She felt herself falling, her eyes widening._

_"Heathcliff you- your with them?" she managed to gasp out. Heathcliff smiled mockingly. _

_"Of course, they promised me revenge and I can't say no to that now can I?" he laughed. Ruby slowly sunk into a deep slumber._

* * *

**Wheeeew. That was intense. Jackson's mom's death was finally revealed! I added this because there had to be a reason why Jackson hated the Revolutions. Silvia (aka Bigfoot) has killed someone! (or did she really?) she has joined the revolution in hopes of defeating them. The second part of Ruby's kidnapping revealed! (BTW, if there are more kidnappings in the future, Heathcliff will be assisting in all of them.) smart Ruby realized Parker was a spy but not soon enough. **

**The Revolutions have grown! Adults and children alike were and are being recruited by force or by free will! **

**So yeah, this was basiclly a recap. Thanks to all of my reviewers! **


	13. Chapter 13

Siren was in front of the training room, if she remembered correctly. Two guards laid around her, knocked out. She had effortlessly beat them, barely using any weapons. Twin golden snakes with their jaws wide open gleamed in the dim moonlight.

"This was too easy for comfort." she murmured. One hand was on the door knob while the other was reaching for her throwing knives in her knapsack.

_'Careful Siren. Perhaps I should take control?'_ it was obvious how much Kayla was yearning to be let out. Siren ignored her and cautiously opened the door.

The room was empty, with weapons scattered everywhere. Siren walked in, her eyes searching for cameras and spies. When she was satisfied with no one watching her, she walked over to a bow and picked it up. It was a dark red and there were scratches all over it. She held it with both hands and...

CRACK!

She snapped it in half and tossed it into a corner. She then continued the same process until she heard footsteps.

"Huff, where is the exit!?" a boy snapped. He had narrowed blue eyes that were trembling with tears and blond hair. He was shaking all over and then he finally collapsed.

Siren cautiously walked towards him. She held a knife in her hand, just in case.

"Jackson." she whispered. She felt a strange twinge. Her vision started to fade as she heard a strange cackle.

"_Ahahahaha, seems like someone remembers_." a girl snickered. Siren's eyes widened as she fell to her knees.

"You-!" she managed to shout before she blacked out.

* * *

**(third person view)**

"Heh, looks like she did her job well." Axel laughed. The girl next to him smirked. The girl had curly blond hair in two pigtails and she was wearing jeans and a black tank top with a white, unbuttoned shirt on top. Her thick black glasses shone in the light.

"Of course she did. She is one of the best." the girl said. They were in the surveillance room, watching one of the many blinking screens as Siren collapsed right next to Jackson. Axel glanced at the girl and frowned.

"Honestly Hatri. Can't you be someone else instead of that little NERD?" He complained. The girl smiled as she slowly morphed into Axel.

"Is this better?" he taunted. Axel growled ad he drew his sword.

"You better show your true form. Or else." he threatened. The Axel clone pouted before slowly morphing into a boy with white hair with black bangs and white skin. He was wearing a t-shirt and regular jeans that have a few holes.

"Teh. You are too easy to anger." The boy snickered. Axel glared at him.

"Shut up. Now come on, it's time to collect Siren and Jackson." he snarled as he walked out of the room.

"Pushy pushy." Hatri grumbled as he followed.

Little did they know that someone was watching them from a distance.

* * *

"_You have to stop!" a pretty woman with blond hair and green eyes cried out. "Please Angelina! You're being corrupted!" THe woman was on the floor, her right leg bloody and scarred. Her white dress was stained with blood as she tried to pick up herself off the floor only to fall back down. _

_"Oh really?" a tall woman with red hair walked up to the woman, people collapsing every time she took a step, deep cuts caused by the woman's sword. "I see no reason to. I knew I was meant to be one of the greatest assasin in the world. What's wrong with removing some of the trash?" she kicked the cowering women hard. "It's only natural for an assasin to kill. What kind of an assasin wouldn't bothering to kill? You make me sick. You became an assasin to kill, not to be peaceful with your targets." The woman laughed insanely as the other one tried to help a man up. _

_"Please, I don't know who is doing this to you but you have stop!" The blond woman whimpered. "How did you get this strong?"_

_ " I didn't get stronger. Oh no,** you** got weaker."She laughed insanely. "A petty assasin like you won't be missed." She put both of her hands up into the air. " This school of assasins training will be perfect for me to recruit enough people to create an army. Those who refuse will be killed." _

_"You-you won't get away with this." The blond woman gasped. The scarlet haired woman laughed again. _

_"Fool. Despite you being one of the top three assasins here, you became soft and weak. Helpless even. However, your studies in that science class was quite interesting. I never realized it was possible to create a perfect killer. And I thank you for lending them for me." She held up documents that made the blond woman's eyes frightful. _

_"NO! You can't do this! You've become drunk with power Angelina Derson!" She screamed. "That was supposed to be burned and nevered to be in the hands of someone like you!"_

_"I'm tired of your pathetic cries. The old you would have already beaten me up or even killed me without a single tear." The scarlet woman spat as she raised her gun. "Goodbye, Luna Henceworth." _

_BANG!_

_The scarlet woman, before leaving, turned around and smiled softly._

_"And the name isn't Angelina, it's Scarlet Fang."_

* * *

Jackson woke up to find himself tied up...again. In front of him was a girl with greyish blue eyes and grey skin. She had webbed hands and was wearing shorts and a blue t-shirt. Her eyes were clouded and her mouth was lined up with fangs.

"Hello Jackson Jones aka Braceface." she greeted in a monotone. "Lady Scarlet will be with you in just a few minutes." Jackson tensed up as he heard the name 'Scarlet.' was this the same lady who killed his mom?

"Hello Jackson. You've been quite a wittle rebel huh?" a tall woman with red hair and pale skin asked in a baby voice as she apporached him. The fish girl bowed and left without a single word. The woman was wearing a glamourous red dress and black sillettos. Her eyes were blue and her necklace had a golden snake on it. Her expression cruel and snarky. "But you can't stop me. Not now, or soon, or later. You won't stand a chance, you and you're little group of NERDS. And even the almighty Siren and your little jealous girlfriend can't stop me either."

Jackson was stunned. "My jealous little girlfriend?"

"Oh yes, I think her name was the Hyena?" the woman laughed. Jackson felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He didn't call or text Mindy for weeks now. He was a terrible friend, and he wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to see him again.

"Tsk, tsk Jackson dear. But that's besides the point." the woman flashed him a smile. He noticed that her canines were much longer then a regular person's. "I understand you have rage built up inside of you that I created. I think I killed your mother?" Anger engulfed Jackson as he struggled to get free.

"You...killed...my...MOTHER." He shouted, his braces shooting out towards the woman. The woman laughed as she grabbed one of the braces and used it to tie the others together.

"Well, someone has anger issues." she smirked as she let the braces fall back into Jackson's mouth. Jackson huffed.

"Why?" he snapped. The woman smiled cruelly. " Who paid you?!"

"_Paid_ me? Oh no, I wasn't hired by anyone on that kill. That was my own kill." The woman laughed. "And it was my most favorite kill."

Jackson trembled, his hands clenched. "She had two sons and a husband." He gritted out. The woman clapped her hands and smiled.

"Ah yes, my most favorite part! Watching families being torn apart!" She laughed insanely. "But enough about that, now, let's get down to busniess." she snapped her fingers and the weird shark girl arrived swiftly. "Bring in Ruby Peet." the girl nodded and a few seconds later dragged in an exhausted and injured Ruby. Her hair was let down and her eyes were cloudy with pain. She had scratches and her arm was at an awkward angle. She was panting hard as she was thrown onto the ground.

"RUBY!" Jackson screamed.

"See here? This is just an example of everyone who defies me." The woman announced. Jackson stared at the NERDS leader, shocked. How did Ruby get captured?

"YOU!" He screamed again as he sent out his braces. A shadow leaped in front of Scarlet Fang, blocking his attack with twin swords. The person had long black hair and startling blue eyes.

No, he wouldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. The person in front of him couldn't be her. It just couldn't.

He opened his mouth, tears leaking out slowly from his eyes, caused by this hurtful betrayal.

"Siren."

* * *

**Bum bum BUM! Why had Siren saved Scarlet Fang? Who was the woman who tried to stop Scarlet Fang? I wonder what attacked, (and defeated) Siren at the very beginning? Was the voice familiar? We see Ruby in theresent for the first time! What happened to her?**

**New character! Hatri the shape shifter! **

**cookies to all of you who reviewed! **

**(::) - cookie! **


	14. Chapter 14

Jackson couldn't breath. A large lump in his throat blocked the air from his lungs as Siren stood defiantly in front of a smirking Scarlet Fang. For a moment, he hoped that she was being controlled,but the fact her eyes weren't glazed stated otherwise.

But maybe it was an imposter? This made Jackson calm down. He won't let them trick him again.

"Nice try." he managed to give them a grin. "But this isn't the real Siren." Si- no, the Siren look alike smiled eerily before pointing a sword at Jackson's throat.

"_Who said anything about being Siren?" _The Siren look alike laughed. Jackson's eyes widened as he registered the bitter sweet voice.

"Kayla?" he whispered. Ruby seemed like she finally had enough strength to speak.

"Jackson! Siren was the ori-" she managed to choke out before Scarlet Fang snapped her fingers and the shark girl stepped on her hands, making Ruby scream before hitting Ruby's pressure point, making her black out.

"RUBY!" Jackson screamed. Kayla laughed her sweet laugh. "Why?" He demanded.

"_Fool. Who told you that Siren **wasn't** the original side? Who told you I **was**?"_ Kayla mockingly asked. She then pressed her blade at his neck.

All of those times she helped him out, escaping from the Revolution, making him laugh, stopping the hypnotized Siren from hurting Jackson at the warehouse was just a trap, to get Jackson to trust her and he fell for it. Hook, line and stinker.

"You..." he hissed. Kayla laughed insanely as she made a cut on his neck, dripping blood.

"_Oh, and Ruby or there? I did that to her. She barely put up a fight anyway.I probably need to hurt someone stronger. What do you think?" _She asked, her eyes serious as if she really was asking for his opinion.

"You're the one who hurt Ruby?" He snarled. He didn't like Ruby a lot,but she was like a little sister. Despite how annoying she gets, he always feels protective of her.

"Enough of this nonsense, finish him off Kayla." Scarlet Fang hissed. Kayla smirked cruelly.

"_With pleasure."_ Kayla looked into Jackson's eyes, obviously savoring the killing. Her eyes then flashed uneasily.

"Listen hard and well." Kayla whispered into his ears. But her voice lost the giggly and sweet touch. "I want you to create a barrier to protect yourself and that little girl over there. I'll give you the signal." Jackson blinked. It was Siren.

"NOW!" Siren screamed as she threw a bomb at Scarlet Fang. The bomb was tiny but it packed a powerful punch. Jackson barely protected himself and Ruby. The explosion was deafening as dust danced around. Rubble from walls collapsed. Jackson had to squint to see through everything. Ruby was underneath his arms, slowly waking up. He slowly let down his braces shield and surveyed the explosion.

"Siren!" he shouted. He felt the chains of loosen and realized that the bomb's impact freed him. He gasped when he saw someone sprawled on the floor.

Siren laid unmoving, blood trickling from her head. She sacrificed herself for them, to defeat Scarlet Fang once and for all.

"Aw, what a sweet attempt at an attack!" A figure mocked. The smoke cleared and there was Scarlet Fang, untouched and unhurt. "But not good enough." She looked at the shark girl who was standing next to her obediently. She had scratches and bruises but other then that she was fine.

"How...?" Jackson panted. "How did that have no effect?" Scarlet Fang held up a long chain.

"Simple, I just used a force field. By snapping this in half, you erupt into a bubble that lasts until you put the chains back together. Watch." she snapped the chain and a large bubble erupted with her inside. She then proceeded to attach the chains together and the bubble shrinks with a loud pop.

"Sorry to tell you this, but I have no use for pathetic fools like yourselves. Subject # 0096, finish them off for me and then get the rest." Scarlet Fang sneered before leaving. The shark girl nodded before aiming a round house kick at Jackson. He dodged and used his braces to form a sword. He then glanced at Siren, hoping to see her up and running to help him.

Siren was still, it didn't look like she was breathing. Tears formed into Jackson's eyes as he realized the truth.

Siren was dead.

* * *

Ruby huffed and puffed, unable to move. She was swinging from Jackson's arms, helpless. She then noticed Siren and gasped.

Siren looked dead, pale from blood loss and limp. Her eyes were closed and she didn't seem to be breathing.

Ruby hated Siren. Hated her for being one of Brand's favorite agent, for outwitting her, for being the cause of all of the problems. And perhaps, she did want Siren gone. But not like this, not to be killed.

"Ugh..." Ruby moaned, feeling as if her entire body was only a seconds from collapsing. Jackson was losing, only able to dodge as the shark hybrid lunged after him.

"STOP!" a voice shouted. The shark hybrid stopped immediately. Ruby felt Jackson tense up and saw a boy with red hair and narrow green eyes. At first, she was scared it was Heathcliff before she noticed the person had no buck teeth.

"Bungo..." she heard Jackson mutter. This was the first class hypnotist who was on one of the most wanted list?

"Jackson you fool. I give you a chance to escape yet here you are, holding onto a weak Ruby Peet and Siren lying, possible dead." He walked over to them, his eyes narrowed and full of disbelief. He then glanced at the still Siren. He cautiously walked up to her and checked her pulse. After a few tense moments, he backed away from her with a frown.

"Is she alive?" Jackson croaked. Bungo looked at him.

"Just barely. But, with no medics or anything like that helping her, I don't think she'll make it." he replied.

"Then let's go. Don't tell me you liked this place or you wouldn't have helped me." Bungo looked at him and winced.

"Fine. Well, follow me." he turned and picked up Siren before opening a door. "Let's get out of here. I'm sick of this place."

* * *

"_Now!" I had screamed. The bomb slowly left my hand and towards Scarlet Fang. I knew I would die from this. But I also knew that this could end Scarlet Fang's twisted fantasy of a new world. The bomb exploded, rocks and dust tumbling from the roof and I fell. Blood trickled into my eyes as I tried to check on the boy Jackson. _

_"Siren!" he had cried. I felt a faint smile flicker briefly on my face, satisfied when Jackson had the girl underneath his arm, safe and sound. The smoke was too thick to tell if Scarlet was injured or not. _

_I had finally remembered everything. Or was it just my life flashing before my very eyes? I finally knew who Jackson was and how I much I loved him. I couldn't move, and I could barely breathe. My heart was pumping rapidly but it was futile. _

_I managed to mouth a few words to Jackson before my eyes closed on its own._

_"I love you." _

_The other me, Kayla, screams in frustration. She realizes that without me, there isn't her either. She realizes her scheme has failed. Kayla- no, that isn't even her name. My name was Kayla but now I think Siren suits me better. I lost my memory so she could take my place and I was left with hers. _

_Jake...sweet and mature Jake...he would be heartbroken when he hears the truth. I winced for him. _

_It didn't feel real. I was numb all over. I was still breathing, still able to open my eyes a crack. I see Jackson, tottering and dodging the shark girl Laia. Laia...one of the many victims to come of the Revolutions. _

_I let out a gasp as my body slowly stops. _

_'No! I can't die yet! Not until Jackson is...is ...' my mind shuts down before I can even finish my train of thought._

* * *

Bungo wasn't sure what to tell Jackson. It didn't seem like Siren would make it. Her head rolls around, her mouth slightly open. Her hand is limp and the blood seems to be flowing out even more.

He shook his head and picked up his pace, leaving Jackson and Ruby behind.

"Hey! Hold up!" Jackson shouted. Bungo ignored him. He knew he heard a siren blaring off in the distance. Perhaps they would help them.

He ran straight into the road, for the ambulance to screech to a halt.

"Are you nuts kid?" the driver screamed. "You must be out of your mind you crazy little-" he stopped when he saw Siren. "What happened?"

"There was an accident and we need medics!" Bungo explained as others piled Siren onto a stretcher. They did the same for Ruby when Jackson finally arrived.

"Get in." one of the medics ordered. They obediently stepped inside and Bungo watched as Jackson squeezed Siren's hand.

Love. Bungo didn't really understand it. He deemed it useless and not worth the trouble. After all, the movies about romance always leads to a problem so what was the point? But now, he wasn't so sure. Jackson looked so happy with Siren and Bungo wanted some happiness as well.

He sighed. No, it was too late for him. What was he thinking?

But, maybe some day, (despite how cheesy this may be) love would find him.

There was a loud screech and in the middle of the road, with a snarl imprinted on her face, was Scarlet Fang with her whole army behind her.

Maybe he should focus on escaping alive before thinking of love.

* * *

**Ooooooh! A twist at the beginning! Kayla was the evil side after all! Will Siren die? She sacurficed herself in hopes of defeating Scarlet Fang but fails! Its official! Bungo has joined the good guys! (let's just hope he won't regret this.) **

**Wahhh! This fanfic is almost done! Only a few more chapters left! **

**Thanks for the reviews! **


	15. Chapter 15

_Kayla growled in frustration. She was so close to destroying the NERDS, the rebels that dared to challenge the Revolutions. She may be one of the best assassins and fighters but right now, in this nearly dead body, she was powerless. _

_"You're finished." Siren snarled. "You won't be able to live Kayla." it was then Kayla exploded._

_"DON'T CALL ME THAT." Kayla snarled right back. "My real name is Subject #0001." Siren stared at her in disbelief. Perfect. She was stunned long enough for her to be thrown backwards by a powerful punch. Kayla then drew her katana and aimed it at her throat. _

_"Have a nice trip in dreamland Siren. Scarlet has assembled her army well enough to fight. And I will be there leading it with her. And guess what?" she pressed the tip into the neck deep enough for blood. "And the first to die will be Jackson." _

_Siren snarled as she tried to push Subject #001 off. But Subject #0001 was right on top of her and to __Subject #0001's glee, Siren was slowing down. She flipped the katana so the bottom half was above Siren's forehead._

_"You won't...get away...with this..." Siren gasped as __Subject #0001 smiled cruelly. She pushed the handle into Siren's head. Not too hard but hard enough for her to pass out. Once Siren was unconsious, Subject #0001 stood up and took control once more._

_The foolish NERDS were trying to save her. They should have left her to die._

_Because as long as Siren was alive, so was she. And judging by Jackson's weak heart, she would be alive for as long as she can be. _

_Perhaps she shouldn't have exposed herself so early but it made it harder for them. They won't be able to fight her, not if Siren is still in this body. Kayla laughed viciously. _

_"You better watch your back NERDS." Kayla smirked. "You won't be able to hold us off forever."_

* * *

Jackson was pushed onto the ground along with Bungo who grunted and Ruby who whimpered as she cradled her broken arm. Despite it being it in a sling that one of the medics supplied her, it wasn't good to be tossed onto the ground like that. Guns were aimed at them as Scarlet Fang approached them, an eyebrow cocked.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Laia failed. Remind me to kill her. She's useless anyway." Scarlet pressed her boot on top of Bungo's head who winced. "I admit I like youe courage Bungo. But that does not mean you will get out of here alive." she glanced at the medics who were trembling, their hands up into the air. "Where is Siren? I expected her to lash out on me." She then noticed Siren on the stretcher, a mask over her mouth to help her breath. "Silly me, I almost forgot about what happened."

"Don't touch her." Jackson growled. Scarlet whirled onto him and smirked.

"Oh my, you love her don't you? Tsk Tsk. And here you are, you almost killed her and you still defend her? You do know that if it wasn't for you, she would be alive and well?" Jackson felt a pang of guilt. He was being eaten alive of having to be saved over and over again. Forget being part of the NERDS, he was more fit to be the damsel in distress.

"What an idiot." Jackson looked up to see Matilda laughing right in his face. "You're soo weak Jones." Was Matilda recruited? Matilda was wearing ripped up blue jeans and a bright red shirt. Her hair was messed up and she was wearing her signature combat boots.

"Hatri..." Bungo mumbled. Matilda smiled as she morphed into a girl with black hair and bright blue eyes. Now Siren stood in front of him.

"How do you always seem to know?" She mocked. She then drew a knife and slowly traced a heart on Jackson's forehead. It wasn't deep enough for a cut but it drew shivers up Jackson's back.

"You deal with him and Jessica? I want you to go get Siren. Subject# 0001 is still in that body." Scarlet Fang ordered. An Asian girl with red hair and soft green eyes stepped forward. Her eyes were nervous when she saw Jackson and Ruby.

Why did Jackson feel like he knew her? Then he saw it. The large, abnormal feet crammed into flip flops.

"Agent Bigfoot?" Jessica looked startled. Jackson felt sick. How many recruits joined Scarlet Fang?

And how much longer will it be until her whole army engulfs the world?

* * *

Ruby was gaping at Silvia. She didn't think she would be included. She couldnt, she wasn't a killer. She just wasn't. She didn't even kill the girl from her first day.

Betrayal flared from Jackson's eyes. What was she supposed to do? She had no choice but to retrieve Siren's body. She swallowed down her guilt and stepped towards her.

"What are you doing!" Jackson screamed. He forced his braces to twirl around her legs, forcing her to stop.

"Let go." Silvia gritted her teeth. _Don't make this harder then it has to be..._

Jackson refused. Silvia raised her claw glove and brought it down, hard.

SLASH!

Her legs were released as Jackaon recoiled, blood dripping into his eyes. She had tried to cut him lightly but somehow managed to draw blood. He stared at her in disbelief. Her heart felt like it was going to break. She didn't want this, not at all.

But she doesn't have a choice. Laughter erupted from the Revolutions, their eyes mocking the helpless Jackson, Ruby and Bungo.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered softly. From the look Jackson was sporting, he didn't hear her.

She marched into the ambulance and watched sadly as Siren's chest slowly rose and fell to the rhythm of her heartbeat. Silvia gentle stroked Siren's cheek. She remembered the first time she had met Siren...Er, Kayla. She was so different then the timid and shy girl she was in the past. She carefully pushed out the stretcher. The Revolutions number one fighter next to Scarlet Fang will soon awaken. All she managed to do was make it easier. She failed the NERDS and doomed the world.

It was over.

* * *

_Years ago_.

Silvia watched curiously as Jake led a timid girl into the Playground. The girl was hiding behind Jake like a toddler would with his mother. Silvia remembered her as the girl who couldn't or wouldn't talk. She made no noise with her mouth, not even breathing. The girl had some trouble with bullies in the past. They mocked her and teased her. They even pushed her around, making her cry when she was shoved onto the ground.

"Jake? What is the meaning of this?" Brand demanded. Jake gave him a sheepish smile.

"I think I found us a new member. We only have three so far so we need all of the members we can get. " he explained. The girl looked at Brand nervously.

"Erm, can she talk?" Milly asked. "No offense, but how can she join our team if we can't communicate with each other." Jake glared at her.

"She can talk. I hears her. She talks to me all the time." Brand raised an eyebrow.

"So she's only here because you fancy her." Milly challenged. Jake growled and Milly snarled. They were like yin and yang.

"Calm down everyone. Jake is the leader. If he approves of this girl joining us, then that's his choice." Ms. Holidays interrupted. Brand looked like he completely disagreed but stayed silent. Jake smiled.

"She's on the team. Benjamin can you give her upgrades?" Brand grumbled. The glowing blue ball chirped a yes and guided the girl to the upgrade room. The girl looked back at Jake fearfully. He smiled warmly and gestured her to follow.

Even though it was only a few minutes, it felt like hours. Finally the girl stepped out, dazed. Benjamin followed her, looking pleased. Or at least as pleased as a ball can get.

"H-hello." the girl stuttered. All of the NERDS gasped. Everyone stared at her as Silvia felt a strange rush. She wanted to protect this girl, to be her best friend. This girl was way to fragile to be friendless. The girl's voice was soft and gentle, yet with a strong ring to it. It was compelling and spellbounding. It was almost as if her ability was-

"Hypnosis." Brand confirmed. "Her voice is hypnotic." Milly exchanged looks with Silvia. Hypnosis? Wasn't that just a bit too powerful?

"What can the others do?" The girl asked. Her eyes widened. Her voice shocked her as well, so it seems.

"Well, Silvia over there can create earthquakes with her big feet." Jake explained and pointed to Silvia who waved sheepishly. "Milltia can go super fast on her wheelchair and I can read minds and pick out traps." Milly frowned.

"It's not Milltia, it's MILLY." She snarled. Jake shrugged and turned to the girl.

"What's your name?"

The girl took a deep breath. "Kayla."

"Codename?"

"Sorethroat."

* * *

Scarlet Fang watched gleefully as Jessica returned with Siren's stretcher, looking oddly sick. Siren looked peaceful, but a bit crazed as well. Her lips were forming a crazy grin only people who have lost their minds can do.

"Poor, widdle Jackson. Is he sad because his widdle crush will be joining us?" Scarlet mocked. "I'm so sworry." she grinned. Jackson snarled.

"Who said she would join you?" he growled. Scarlet laughed.

"Subject #0001 or Kayla is much stronger then that pathetic girl. And once my scientists finish the drug, Siren will be gone forever, leaving Kayla to claim the body." She watched as Bungo gritted his teeth.

"You're pathetic. You use power to control everyone." he spat. "Where is your sanity?"

"Sorry," she mocked as she pressed her boots hard into Bungo's face hard enough for him to spit out blood. "Sanity? What is that? I only know of insanity." she laughed wildly to prove her point.

"Sounds like our everyday villian." a voice interrupted. She turned to see the rest of the NERD. Including Brand and Holidays and some police force. Matilda Cho was cracking her knuckles, a smirk vivid on her face.

"Did someone order the knuckle sandwich special? 'cause I'm ready to dish it out." she challenged. Scarlet watched as Matilda and her group proceeded to defeat the weaker members.

"Welcome." she greeted. Brand glared at her.

"You've gone too far Scarlet Fang...way too far." Ms. Holidays never looked so angry in her life. Scarlet Fang laughed.

"You've always been the one who cared for the agents you didn't know very well." she smirked.

"Attack!" Brand shouted.

* * *

Matilda never had so much fun in her life. Villains charging at her left and right and she had the permission to beat them up! Life sure was good.

But her opponent this time was different. It was a girl with long blond hair and crimson eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a black vest underneath. Matilda recognized her as the hunter of the Revolutions, Alexis.

She dodged Matilda's punch and managed to land a round house kick to the ribs. Matilda wheezed as she took flight. She sent a spray of flames into the girl's direction. She managed to singe Alexis's face, making her cry out.

After a few minutes of fighting, both were panting hard. It was a pretty even match and Matilda was scared of losing. The fight seemed to be like a wrestling match, with just one but big difference.

This wasn't scripted out. This was real.

* * *

Duncan calmly watched as a tall, buffed up man strolled up to him, his powerful fists making contact with the police. Duncan knew this was the man known as Blaze.

The man didn't speak. He just raised his gun and narrowed his eyes. Duncan got ready, making sure glue was starting to come out slowly.

"I'm Duncan, nice to meet you." Duncan politly said. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Blaze." he answered. "I'm glad I get to fight you." he drops his gun and pulls out a more interesting one. "I've always wondered which one of our technology is better?"

"We'll just have to see."

* * *

Brand and Holidays lunged after Scarlet, only to be blocked by two woman. Brand snarled as he recognized one.

"Hatcher." He spat. Hatcher smiled wickedly.

"Sorry Brand, can't let ya pass here. Scarlet's setting up something big." Ms. Holidays gasped as she stared at the other woman. The other woman was dressed as a ninja, a mask covering her mouth. Her eyes were a dark violet and her hair was cut short. She unsheathed a large sword that was strapped on her back. Her eyes challenged Holidays.

"Black Massacure, member of the Phantoms." Brand reported. Hatcher laughed wildly as she charged at Brand, her hand reaching for a whistle. She let out a high pitched squeal with it and two trained hawks soared. They let out screeches as they dived. Brand and Holidays were forced to duck as the hawk let out their talons.

This was going to be harder then he thought.

* * *

**Done! Whew, I need to rest my fingers...this one was a long one... Each nerd will be facing with some one. Here's a list of who versus who**

**Matilda vs Alexis**

**Duncan vs Blaze**

**Brand and Holidays vs Hatcher and Black Massacure.**

**Heathcliff vs Ruby and Bungo**

**Siren/Kayla vs ?**

**Scarlet Fang vs ?**

**Jackson vs Hatri and ?**

**Flinch vs Axel**

**Milly vs Jessica**

**Jake vs ?**

**So that's basiclly it. We get to see Siren's past when she first met the NERDS and how Silvia feels about the battle. **


	16. Chapter 16

Bungo gritted his teeth as he helped Ruby up. Ruby was in no condition to fight, yet that didn't stop Heathcliff from challenging them.

"Look at you, you pathetic worms." he sneered. "You all laughed behind my back, all of you! You tried to keep me down, you were scared of my intelligence so much, thatyou held me down. Scarlet Fang realized how smart I was so she recruitedme. I hear your taunts and snickers behind my back, I'm not deaf. Well now who's laughing?" he lunged at both of them, a nasty cackle evident on his face. Bungo dodged as he held Ruby bridal style. He felt Ruby go red and felt his face go warm. Why was his face doing that? He shook his head and got ready to fight. He gently set Ruby down. He wasn't much of a fighter but he learned a thing or two.

He sent a punch in Heathcliff's direction, slugging him in the face. Heathcliff spat out blood and glared at him before kicking him hard in the stomach. Clearly, this boy was part of a Spy agency.

"Bungo, you soft hearted fool. Only an idiot would choose the losing side. What a disgrace to the Revolutions." Bungo stared at him in disbelief.

"Don't you understand what they have been doing? Taking kids, killing families, forcing them to kill!" Bungo spat. Memories of him crying in his room while his parents screamed at each other flashed. He gritted his teeth and used up all of his strength in this one blow. He decked Heathcliff and watched as Heathcliff fell, unconsious. Bungo finally realized why he helped Jackson escape, why he left the Revolutions. The sight of famillies being torn apart reminded him of his past, how he was sent away.

He glanced at Ruby. The color was returning to her face and despite her eyes showing weariness, she sent him a slow, small and rare smile. He blushed and turned away so that his back faced her.

Love...the very thing that tore his parents apart and drove him to run away. Was now trapping him in it's endless net.

Despite him trying to escape, he never did.

Because Love. Always. Won.

* * *

Jackson panted hard. Whoever this Hatri guy was, he sure was clever. He was in his normal form when he fought and as soon as he was cornered, he would morph into Siren or his Mom or his close friends. Jackson knew it wasn't really them but the voices sounded so real and the appearance looked so legit that he couldn't bring himself to hit him.

"Poor, naive Jackson." Hatri taunted. "Can't kill me can you?" he landed a harsh blow on Jackson's cheeks. Jackson winced and tried to use his braces form large fists. He sent one at Hatri who instantly morphed into Siren.

"I love you Jackson, why are you hitting me?" 'Siren' whispered, tears falling. Her voice was soft and sweet. Jackson hesitated. _  
_

_It's not really her! _A voice snapped. _Keep fighting!_ Jackson blinked. It sort of sounded like...

"Keep your guard up Jones! There's no time to waste!" Jake shouted as he brought down another enemy.

Jackson blinked his thanks and punched Hatri, hard. He stumbled, blood dripping into his eyes. He growled and lunged at Jackson, morphing into Jackson.

BAM!

Jackson fell backwards, stunned. Hatri had the same upgrades he did! Hatri smirked evilly as he made the braces turn into a sword. He held it over Jackson's heart and cackled. Jackson was too tired to make a shield.

"Jones!" a girl's voice cried. There was a loud boom and Jackson watched in disbelief as Hatri was sent flying. Milly had rolled in using her super speed into Hatri. Milly's impact was the same as getting hit by a truck.

"Thanks." He gasped. Milly nodded, strangely silent instead of loud. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Jackson. Jackson was confused until he realized that she was looking behind him. He whirled around to see Silvia, her claws gleaming in the light. Perhaps it was just his imagination but he could have sworn he saw sadness and despair in her eyes.

SLASH!

Silvia had leaped forward, her claws aiming for Milly. Jackson yelped and Milly blocked it with the wheel chair handle. Silvia and Milly stared at each other, tense and unsure. Silvia was close to tears and Milly looked serious. They exchanged hushed words and they both had small smiles. Silvia clenched the arm rests as hard as she could, hanging on.

BAM!

Milly drove her wheelchair into the ambulance, making them both unconsious. Jackson stood there, his mouth open. Instead of fighting, they decided that they would rather die then attack. He growled as he noticed Scarlet laughing crazily in the midst of the carnage. Countless bodies, both her army and Jackson's laid unmoving. He clenched his fists.

This has to stop.

* * *

Kayla's eyes opened. She ripped off the mask and smirked at the sight of the war. She leaped of the gurney and unsheathed her katana. Kayla let out a chilling snicker that morphed into the laugh of someone who lost her sanity. People from both sides froze and looked up in fear. She smiled insanely as she noticed Jackson's eyes shocked and scared. She lunged after Jackson, her sword gleaming menacingly in the light. Jackson created a shield, which was soon covered with scratches, making Jackson wince. Siren leaped over the shield and held the blade to his throat. Brand shouted after him but was blocked by Black Massacure, who defeated Holidays. Holidays was unconsious, her head showing a large bruise. Hatcher laid defeated as well, crumpled up.

"_Ah ah ah...not another step Brand. Or his head rolls." _Kayla warned. Brand glared at her, gritting his teeth.

_STOP! _Siren wailed from inside her head.

Kayla laughed. She was happy that Siren would now get front seat view of her beloved's death. She couldn't wait to see Siren cry in agony. It was payment for her having to be nice. She noticed a large group of people marching towards them, two in front carrying a flag of a roaring Chinese black dragon with a silver background.

"Wonderful!" Scarlet crowed. "You lose!" She laughed. Brand stared in horror at the second wave of enemies surfing towards him. He shouted rapid orders but was drowned out by the clashing of swords.

Minutes later, He and his team of NERDS were tied up, overwhelmed. They had scratches and wounds, some even had broken limbs.

"Don't tell me you thought that only my army was the only one?" Scarlet cackled. "Oh no, we have three divisions. He is the second division leader" she gestured to a teenage boy with blond hair and see green eyes. His left arm was robotic, right now in the form of a laser. He smirked and saluted her.

"And Subject # 0001 is our third Divison leader." She gestured to Kayla who still had a sword blade against Jackson's throat. She grinned and pushed Jackson towards the others, watching coldly as he was roughly tied up. Jackson stared up at her, sorrow obvious in his eyes. Kayla turned away, she hated watching people plead for their pathetic lives. It didn't matter, either way, Jackson was going to die.

Scarlet raised her blade and held it against Holiday's neck. "Let me make another example of those who defy us." she laughed as she saw Brand shouting and some of the NERDS were crying. Kayla smiled as she saw Jackson fighting back tears.

CLANG!

Scarlet whirled back, shocked. A shadow lunged in front of Holiday and picked her up. The shadow leaped upwards and placed Holiday in a tree, making sure she won't fall.

"Who-?" Scarlet spluttered. The shadow stood up in the tree. She stepped out of the shadow. It was a woman, with long blond hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a white dress, a dress one would wear if they were going to a party. Her blond hair was tied up in a fancy bun. Scarlet hissed.

"YOU!" She howled. "I KILLED YOU!" the woman didn't say a word, she just leaped onto the floor and sent Scarlet sprawling on the floor. Her army shuffled and murmured, unsure of what to do. Scarlet spat out blood and aimed a kick towards the woman. The woman dodged and kicked Scarlet hard in the gut.

"Who is that?" She heard Jackson whisper. The others shrugged as Matilda cheered wildly. This was probably like a wrestling match to her.

Scarlet snarled as she managed to punch the woman. But the woman barely registered the blow. The woman unsheathed a dagger and lunged, making Scarlet block.

"Angelina, you went too far." the woman hissed. Her voice was clear and soft.

"Luna, it's how I work." Kayla flinched. This was Luna? The leader of the Phantoms and a merciless killer? How could this be Shadow? Kayla had assumed Shadow was a boy. So this was the 'good' assasin. The one who dropped out of the academy.

Kayla twitched. It was almost time to change, almost time for Siren to take over. She shuddered as she slipped out of control.

"Siren...taking...over." Kayla gasped. The second division leader nodded and ordered others to tie up Kayla. She felt chains dig into her skin, since Siren could just cut through ropes. She then noticed that Jackson was also tied up with chains, probably because of his braces.

Kayla closed her eyes with a crooked a smile. They won.

* * *

Siren struggled against the chains, cursing herself for being too slow. Jackson was staring at her with large hopeful eyes. Siren smiled at him softly. Shifting slowly, she turned towards a boy holding a ray gun.

"Release me." she said sweetly, enchanting the boy. He untied her slowly and watched dimly as she quickly untied the others. The army shuffled and hissed as the NERDS attacked. Scarlet Fang paid them no mind as she sparred with the mysterious lady. The lady was only one who seemed to be able to hit Scarlet. Siren whipped out a kick towards an enemy and punched another. Siren beat down one enemy after another until she was face to face with a teenager. He was the second division leader. His arm had morphed into a metallic arm with claws at the end.

"Come at me Siren." he taunted. "Show me how well you can fight." Siren whipped out a roundhouse kick and punched him in the gut. He hissed as he slashed his claws at her face.

SLASH!

Siren gasped as she felt the claws rake over her right eye. She could barely see through the blood. Luckily only one claw slashed through her eye.

Siren grunted as she swung her katana towards the boy, leaving a deep wound in his normal arm. He screeched and his arm quickly morphed into a aimed it at her and...

BAM!

Siren ducked and lashed out at his legs, making him fall and hit his head on a rock. He winced as Siren started to use her hypnotic voice again.

"You will help us win. You are on our side." she ordered, her voice sweet and crisp. The second Divison leader nodded as his eyes glazed over. He quickly started to attack his "enemies"

Siren mentally high fived herself on a job well done. She then turned to see Jackson who screamed at the sight of her face. Siren realized it was from the blood of the second Divison leader's claws. Her right eye vision was blurry from the blood, but she was still somehow able to see. She wiped away the blood with her hand and smiled weakly. He let out an exaggerated sigh of relief and went back to fighting off enemies.

Siren narrowed her eyes as she spotted Bungo fighting one of his allies. Why was he fighting for them?

Siren shook her head and lunged after Scarlet, her sword glowing in the light. She was soon stopped by the mysterious woman. The woman was slightly bleeding but not as heavily as Scarlet. Scarlet was growling and panting, blood leaking from a cut on her side. Her right eyes was closed and her left eyes had a crazy glint in it.

Was Scarlet...losing?

* * *

_**Done! Whew,almost to the last chapter...**_

_**Kayla takes over briefly! Milly and Silvia both lost, because they didn't want to fight. Bungo may have fallen in love, the three divisions are revealed. And a mysterious woman appeared again, someone Scarlet thought she killed...(hint hint cough cough) **_


	17. Chapter 17

Scarlet panted heavily, one eye closed. Her vision was blurry but she had to stay strong. How dare Luna challenge her when she couldn't do it years ago? Scarlet was aware of her army fighting with the NERDS. She knew the Second Division leader was hypnotized into helping the NERDS but no matter. Scarlet growled as she unsheathed her sword. The sword was black with a red blade that glowed. This was the first time in years that she had to use this sword.

SLASH!

Luna's eyes widened with shock as the blade sliced into her arm. Scarlet slashed it down her arm, leaving a light scratch. Luna gasped. Her right arm swung, useless to her now. Luna clenched her teeth hard. This was her enhanced sword power. It could make even the smallest of touches seem like her arm was being ripped off.

"Oh? Does that hurt?" Scarlet taunted. Her sword gleamed menacingly in the light. Luna lunged at her, her hand clenched into a fist as she made contact with Scarlet's face. Scarlet winced as blood trickled from her nose. They both glared at each other, once friends, now enemies. Scarlet tried to remember why she was fighting.

Oh, that's right. It was the voice. The one who advised her that she should rule the world. The one who commanded her to fight for victory. Scarlet never met the voice but knew it was right. She was destined for great things.

And no one, was going to stop her.

* * *

Jackson almost fainted when he saw Siren's half bloody face. She looked like something out of a horror movie. Instead, he let out a very, _very_, manly scream. The solider he was fighting looked stunned.

Jackson watched Siren wipe away the blood and smile. Jackson almost wanted to laugh in relief. But the guy he was fighting wouldn't let him. The guy had shaggy brown hair and bright golden eyes. Jackson shuddered as he realized the truth.

It was the doctor's kid, the one back at his cell. He remembered how she had broken down in front of him and sobbed her apologies. How she did it to only protect her kids.

But now, he was too late into helping her. Jackson tried to punch him lightly with his braces but the kid flipped over him and held a sword tip against his back. Jackson's eyes widened. This boy could fight almost like Siren. Was this the effect of the drug? Or was it much worse?

SLASH!

The boy sliced Jackson's back. Jackson winced. It wasn't very deep but it felt like the biggest paper cut in the whole world. Jackson whirled around and managed to punch the kid. But he did it too hard. The boy was caught off guard and went soaring. Jackson winced again as he realized he hit the boy too hard.

"Jones." a voice snarled from behind him. Jackson turned to see Heathcliff. He was badly bruised and he had blood on his shirt. But the thing he saw the most was those...glowing...mesmerizing...teeth...

Jackson tried to fight the hypnotic teeth. But he sunk into its swampy depths.

His final thought before he disappeared was

_I'm sorry Siren_...

* * *

Siren's eyes widened as she witnessed the mysterious woman yell out in pain from just one scratch of Scarlet's blade. Why was this woman yelping from just one, weak scratch? It didn't make sense.

BAM!

Siren went soaring, slamming against a police woman who growled at her. As Siren lifted herself up, she gaped at the person who punched her.

Jackson was snarling at her, his braces forming large fists. His eyes were wild with anger and he lunged after her. Siren quickly unsheathed her katana and blocked a fists, her heels digging into the dirt. She had never seen Jackson filled with such rage.

"Jackson?" Siren whispered. Jackson froze, before going back to growling. He added more force to the punches, making Siren dodge. It was only a matter of time before she switched and frankly, she knew Kayla would effortlessly kill him without a second thought. But how was she supposed to stop him?

Siren stared into his eyes, her heart melting instantly. She could almost see Jackson, screaming as his body moved to kill her.

Siren trembled. This must have been what it felt like for Jackson. She was too drained out to use her hypnotic voice. She weakly raised her katana and managed to block them. She noticed Heathcliff laughing like a maniac and knew instantly what happened.

Siren took a deep breath and mustered up all of her strength. "Jackson? Remember me. How you loved me...how I loved you..." she ordered forcefully. Jackson stared at her, then at his fists. The moment the glaze in his eye vannished, Siren gladly fell to the ground, worn out. She watched as Jackson kneeled beside her, guilt evident in his face.

"Siren? I'm so sorry." he said, covering his face. Siren smiled softly as she reached for his hand. Her whole body was screaming but she ignored it.

"Aagh!" a voice screeched. The mysterious woman was kneeling in front of Scarlet, loomed over her, a smirk plastered on her face. Scarlet laughed cruelly as she sliced at the woman. The woman collapsed, panting hard. The woman's eyes met with Siren and she couldn't help but feel a slight shiver. The woman smiled weakly as she mouthed the words, "Now."

Siren got up as fast as she could, and lunged behind Scarlet. Scarlet was too busy laughing at her victory to even sense Siren.

SLASH!

Scarlet's mouth parted, her eyes wide. Siren had stabbed through her stomach and Scarlet uneasily turned her head, her eyes enraged. Everyone gasped. Siren was panting hard, she fell to her knees, an easy prey to kill. Scarlet was now gaping, covering the wound.

"You..." she gurgled. "I...won...I...never...lose..." she coughed out blood and started to sway. Everyone stared at Scarlet, too scared to move. "You...fools...this...isn't...over..."

Scarlet fell, her eyes closing rapidly. But she had a twisted grin and she laughed insanely, to her death.

_'No!' _Kayla sneered. Siren gasped as she felt Kayla taking control.

"_Goodbye Siren_!" Kayla cackled wildly as she held a syringe. It was the one meant for eliminating one side. Siren watched fearfully as Kayla started to insert it into her skin.

WHAM!

Kayla was sent flying. Kayla slumped over, unconsious. Jackson had his fists out, enraged.

"You lose." he said. Siren quickly surged to take over and felt for the syringe. She then plunged it into her arm, wincing a bit.

It was, finally over.

* * *

_A Few Months Later..._

"Okay, youre all set to go. But I'm afraid you're going to have the scar on your right eye permanently." A doctor informed me. I touched my eye, grateful I was still able to see. Jackson was on the side of my bed, grinning from ear to ear. Ruby was still in the hospital, being carefully watched by Bungo who held her good hand. Everyone was injured but nothing too serious. The doctor said it was amazing I survived an explosion.

Matilda was complaining about the fight bring over too soon. Laia, the shark hybrid, was taking into testing, to see if she could become human again. I heard she had a bunch of job offers for the police. After all, what kind of criminal would think of causing mayhem when they knew they had to face a shark.

Black Massacure had vanished from the fight. I had a sick feeling we would see her very soon. Scarlet was dead but her grin was still plastered on her face. We were all still shaken up from her almost taking over the world.

Everyone from the army was controlled and the fact that they still had chips in their heads proved it. For the people who had been drugged was keep under the same room I was. I remember a woman with gold eyes crying and hugging two kids, a boy and a girl, who had been exposed to the drug.

Axel, Alexis, and Blaze were in a locked down jail, probably for the rest of their life.

I wasn't sure if Kayla was gone but my head was empty. I was so scared that the syringe would get rid of me instead but one of the scientists at the Playground analyzed the potion inside it and announced that it might be the one who was not in control would be erased. But I still had to be tested and sleep/live in a locked room. Jackson was, of course outraged and convinced Brand to get me a phone so I could call him.

I didn't mind. I had enough room to train and my violin somehow found it's way into my room on my first night.

But...I knew I had to leave. I just had to. But I can't leave without Jackson looking for me. I wasn't cut out for leaving happily. I just couldn't ignore the temptation of assassination. And I have a chilling feeling that Kayla's thirst for bloodlust is still imprinted in me. It's only a matter of time before its let out.

I already planned what to do with Jackson. I almost expected Kayla to snicker at my plans and take over just to kill him.

But of course, she's gone.

Or so I hope.

* * *

Jackson smiled proudly at the packed lunch he made. Well, actually, he bought it at a fancy japenese store but he bought it with his allowance! That had to count for something right? It was called a bento and it was a box chocked full of japenese food like ricea balls and sushi of some sort. He didn't really like rice but he didn't think buying hamburgers meant 'I love you.'

He whistled as he walked to Siren's door. Punching in the code for the password, the door slid open and he saw Siren's eyes were peacfully closed as she gently played her violin. Her hair was tied with silver ribbons into a limp ponytail that spilled over her shoulder. she was wearing a short navy blue dress and black leggings. Jackson was stunned. Siren didn't seem to be the type of girl who would wear a dress but in an odd way, it sort of suited her.

"Er, hi?" Jackson greeted then winced for sounding so stupid. Siren smiled at him as she opened her eyes. Her light blue eyes glistened. Siren broke into a wide grin.

"Hello Jackson." she greeted right back. Jackson felt a bit uneasy. He saw sadness flitting behind her eyes and her actions seemed tensed.

"Jackson? I-I have something to tell you..." she murmured. Jackson smiled up at her.

"Yeah?" he asked. A tear slid down Siren's check as she started to speak.

"Forget about me. Forget about Siren and Kayla. Just forget about me." Siren replied. But her voice was hypnotic. Jackson felt like his memories were being shuffled.

"Whhhhhaaaaaa?" Jackson asked, his voice slurring. The memories were shuffling even faster. He was fading...falling...

And then, he was back. But who was the girl in front of him?

"Er, who are you?" he asked nervously. The girl was pretty, with black hair and startling blue eyes. He felt like he knew that girl but dismissed the thought. "Why are you crying?"

"Its, nothing. You just look like someone I used to know." she replied quietly. Jackson laughed, to ease the mood.

"Then I guess you really fell for me right?" He teased. The girl laughed softly as she left. But before she left, she turned around.

"Something like that." she replied and she left without a single word.

* * *

_Third Persons POV._

Siren was never seen after that encounter. Brand and the other NERDS tried to ask Jackson where she was but he just responded with a 'Who?'

Everyone thought up with different ideas: She was kidnapped, she was killed, she escaped and left to live like a hobo. But none of those made sense.

The NERDS finally had to give up. Silvia, Milly and Jake left. Rumor has it that they formed their own crime solving team. It was called 'Silver Hauntings', after the type of songs Siren used to sing. Their current location is unknown.

But, everyone has a tense feeling that they would be meeting very soon.

* * *

**WHOOOOO! LAST CHAPTER! I know I killed Scarlet and got rid of Kayla in the most stupid way but I couldn't think of anyway to end it. There will be an epilogue and I'm planning a squel. Hopefully I'll be able to publish it ASAP. **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL! **


	18. EPILOGUE

Black Massacure calmly watched as her leaders yelled at her. She glanced over at the only two who were watching the angry leaders, amused. One of them was an eight year old girl. The little girl was granted a higher rank then Scarlet could even hope to achieve. Or at least that's what her higher ranks told her. To be honest, the girl was a bit creepy.

The girl had blue and red hair and wide green eyes. Half of her face was covered by a grey mask that had a narrow eye hole and a half smile with the end curled up. Her dress was ruffled at the neck and had no sleeves, the design was swirled with blue and red. The girl was wearing annoying jester shoes that jingled every time she moved her petite foot. She had rosy cheeks like a clown and was dressed like one too. The girl had a puppet in her hands and she laughed happily as she made the puppet twirl for her, using those wooden things with string that was tied to the arms and legs.

The other one was a man covered with scars and had a mean look in his eyes. She had heard that his son, Blaze, was tossed into some low life jail and he was obviously not pleased. Probably because Blaze was only in a simple jail cell. He wasn't even worth locking down. The man grumbled to himself as he glared at the bickering leaders.

"-You foolish mongrel. You were sent to watch over that stupid Scarlet and make sure that she did her job! How dare you come back here." a woman with a thick German accent roared. She was wearing a thick winter coat that was lined with grey fur. She was ranked five, only a few ranks higher then Black Massacure who was ranked nine. The woman had a long black nails and a heart to match. She was called Night Fury after her famous temper.

"I did what I could." Black Massacure responded politely. Night Fury snarled but was stopped by a wave of a hand. Black Massacures noticed that everyone tensed up, fear showing in their eyes.

"My, my, what is all of this bickering?" a sleek voice purred. "Don't tell me that your arguing already?" it was a woman's voice. The woman seemed to be hidden in the shadows but that just made her appearance more terrifying. Black Massacure swallowed her fear and struggled to look nonchalant.

"Now, who is going to kill them next?" the woman asked sweetly. The girl looked up from her puppet and grinned. She let the puppet fall, laughing as she caught it by the strings until the arm broke off. For some reason, the girl was the only one not scared of the woman in the shadows. Perhaps it was because she was always hidden in her twisted fairytale.

"Let me have a crack at them." she squealed happily. "I need more puppets to play with." she lifted the broken arm to prove her point.

A wide grin was seen, glinting in the shadows. "Alright Jinx, you may go." Jinx laughed happily as she left. A dark shadow lurked in her eye as her mask gleamed, the narrow eye hole glowing.

* * *

**I know, the epilogue was short, but it sort of gave you a hint of the next upcoming book. The title is 'Twisted Melodies' and I might give you a preview of the sequel.**

**Thank you to everyone who supported me until the very end! **

**GIANT COOKIE TO ALL. (:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::) **


End file.
